Rough Love
by Prettyinpinklol
Summary: The world has ended. Humanity is hanging by a thin thread. If you aren't the predator you are the prey. For Aria Rose it's all a matter of doing what you have to do to survive. She didn't expect to care again and what she didn't expect was to care about him of all people.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters, only my own creations.**

 **Hello everyone! This is my first ever FanFic so be nice please! I just love the Walking Dead and a specific Redneck so I thought why not!**

 **This is an eventual romance between Ava and Daryl! I hate it when Daryl is portrayed all romantic and flirtacious! That's not the Dixon we all love! So don't expect puppies and rainbows just yet!**

 **Also, I won't be following the story line per say more just rocking what I can! Though do not fret, I do have a rough idea of where I'm heading with this story!**

 **I really hope I get Daryl's character across and not disappoint you all!**

 **If you could comment to help me improve that would be helpful because like I said its my first FanFic and I need all the help I can get from you all! Just try not to be rude! It's really not cool!**

 **THERE WILL BE SWEARING AND GORE - it's the walking dead after all, isn't that why we love it so much?**

 **Anyway love you all and hope you enjoy Aria's story!**

Chapter 1

 _"I'm in love with her Aria and I can't let her die"_

 _The bright green orbs that I had loved most of my life, held no remorse as they stared directly into mine, his right arm slowly raising his gun in the air._

 _Without hesitation, he pointed it at my torso and my eyes widened with fear and absolute bewilderment. It was far from what I had expected to have someone I had spent half of my life loving disregarding my life as it were merely nothing. It almost felt dream like. As if I was going to wake up in his arms and scold myself for thinking he could scoop so low._

 _If only that were the truth._

 _I didn't get a moments chance to plead for my life, to beg him to spare me because before I could form the words he pulled the trigger, the explosion of noise reaching my ears in a matter of seconds. A burning sensation coursed through my veins and I had to bite my lip to stop the scream escaping my lips._

 _I distinctly remember the harsh impact of my body hitting the ground and the silent apology lingering in the air around before the darkness overtook my senses._

I sucked in a harsh breath and tightened the rag that was wrapped firmly around my torso, grinding my teeth from the pain and desperately trying to withhold any noise that could attract the undead. Seven months into the apocalypse and you'd think I'd gotten use to keeping myself quiet. Yet I still found myself close to death because I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut.

It was the appearance of my fellow humans that caused me to squeal in fear. The gaunt facial features and grotesque skin that hanged from their bones made my blood run cold. I couldn't comprehend that they had once been people, just like myself replaced by this infectious disease that took every last ounce of life within them.

The smell was worse.

I could still smell the rancid odor of death oozing from my skin from my last kill. Even after scrubbing my skin raw in a nearby lake I still couldn't get rid of it. I had even attempted to pick up some scented soap in my last supply run but after a near death experience in one of the aisles I came empty handed.

Now I roamed wounded and helpless through the Georgian woods in hope of a place to stay whilst I figured out my next plan of action. Being on my own for the last few months had their advantages and disadvantages.

The advantage was that I didn't have to worry for anyone else's safety except my own, and I didn't have to make the mistake of trusting any other fellow survivors.

Trust was what had caused the gaping wound in my torso and the one in my heart.

The apocalypse changed people, it stole any good left in their souls making them just as evil as the predators walking around hunting us.

It was all a matter of survival now, loyalty was far gone.

The disadvantage were that in a group I would be safer if a herd were to come across my way. More humans meant more ammo and more killing of the undead. I had a close call with a herd a few weeks ago in an ambushed Walmart. I'm lucky to still be walking if it hadn't been the saving grace of a car alarm going off a few blocks down.

It would also help me feel as safe as possible in my surroundings. I can't remember the last time I had slept without waking up in fear at the slightest sound. I always felt on edge.

I slowly brought myself to the ground and lean against the nearest tree. I'd been on foot for the last three days and it was slowly taking its toll. After all I hadn't had a chance to properly clean my injury, by now I was sure I was loosing blood by the second and creating a vicious infection. I brought a shaky hand to my forehead and wiped away the perspiration caused from the blaring sun. If I didn't die from a blood infection, I would die from the heat I'm was sure.

I licked my cracked lips and gulped down the vile that had formed at the back of my throat dreaming of a time when I had the chance to brush my teeth.

It had been so long since I had used necessities such as tooth brush or comb. I dread to see myself in a mirror right now. I had always taken pride in my appearance, to see how inhumane I currently looked would probably cause more pain than my wound.

I knew my long brown hair was matted with blood and mud from sleeping on the forest floor. I had once attempted to comb through it with my fingers but gave up after nearly ripping clumps of my hair from my skull.

Something so trivial like that put everything into perspective. That the world we once lived in is none existent. It's either hunt or be hunted. There's no in between's. I had to learn that fact the hard way and have the physical and mental injuries to prove it.

It had taken hours of mental battle to force myself to continue. I could have just let myself bleed out on the forest floor and let him win. It would have been the easier option, would have saved me all this heartache and pain.

But I couldn't do it.

Memories of the fallen flooded through my brain and if I had given up, all their struggles to keep me alive and safe would have been for nothing.

I needed to continue in order to live on their memories, to show them that I was going to fight to survive not just for me but for them too.

I was never a coward and an apocalypse wasn't going to turn me into one.

This overwhelming sense of exhaustion consumed me and my heavy eyes closed. I felt my body slowly shutting itself down and I was too numb to know the extent of my injuries. I felt as if I was floating carelessly on the ocean bed, swaying ever so slightly with the victorious waves. My throat dryer than the Sahara dessert and my sprawled limbs aching against the hardened floor.

I was unsure as to how long I had dazed in and out of consciousness before I heard the faint noise of movement before me. If I wasn't so physically defeated I would have attempted to defend myself from the source of the noise. They sounded far away enough to give me time to regain my strength.

It was when I heard a gruff southern drawl a few feet away from me that I began to stir. It was the first human I had heard in a while and I only hoped he didn't use my weaken state to his advantage.

"She dead?"

"I'm not sure, don't look good though"

Another voice that portrayed youth replied and I questioned how many people were surrounding me. If I was outnumbered I would be screwed.

I attempted to open my mouth to speak but it felt like my body was using all its power to fight against it.

"Do ya think she's bit?"

"Can't tell for sure but looks like there's a wound there"

"You wanna look?"

There was a silence for a few moments and I wondered if they had left, more like hoped they had, but it wasn't until I heard an irritated sign escape one of them that I realised they were still there.

"God Dammit ya pussy I'll check it out"

I heard a twig snap in front of me and I inwardly flinched when I felt rough hands hastily lift my shirt up pulling back the fabric wrapped around my torso. Their hot breath fanning my face and I heard a quiet whistle escape their throat at the sight of my injury.

My heart raced at their proximity and I felt my fingers twitch slightly towards the switchblade in my back pocket. If only I had the strength to use it.

"She ain't bit, looks like a gunshot, ain't in good shape either"

Hearing his words made me inwardly panic. I hadn't realised how far my infection had gone and the thought of death crept into my mind causing my brain to spiral into overdrive.

I couldn't die, not yet. I had so much I needed to do.

It seemed as if the second guy was just as panicked as me but for a different reason as his words came out in streams of utterances.

"If she was shot, doesn't that mean there must be another group nearby?"

"Doubt it, this girl looks like she's been slumming it for a while on er' own, her groups long gone"

"But we don't know that for sure, this could be a ploy"

The man closest sighed out of annoyance at his partner and again his breath fanned my face and I wondered why he hadn't moved yet. It made me feel uneasy that he was close enough to see all my flaws or worse, lean out and break my neck. But I hoped that was unlikely.

From what I had gathered they seem harmless enough, just another group doing what they can to survive.

But Satan was a fallen angel once I had to remind myself of that fact.

"If it were a ploy don't cha think we would be dead by now?"

"Maybe they are waiting"

"Waitin for what Chinaman? Santa Clause? We've been in these woods all mornin' if we were gonna be ambushed it would av' happened by now"

"You never know how people think, they could just be scouting us out, figuring out what we've got before attacking"

The man made a growl in the back of his throat before replying and it reminded me of an animal being prodded at in a cage. I wouldn't want to be at the end of his wrath.

"The girl looks like she ain't eaten in days and look at how shitty her supplies are, and she's been shot, her group ain't with her anymore I tell yer that now"

At his response his partner kept quiet and let his words hang in the silent air. They both knew I was left behind. I could sense it. It was almost as if I could feel the pity oozing off their skin.

"She's on er own"

The male closest grumbled under his breath before getting to his feet. It felt as if he had a deeper understanding and sadness in his words and I wondered if he too had been abandoned at some point.

But I knew curiosity killed the cat and I was best to just keep my mouth shut.

Once I knew he was back to his original position I felt slight relief overwhelm me. If they were further away I could attempt to bring my body round and escape their path.

It's all a matter of fighting against my bodies natural defences.

"There must be a reason as to why she's shot"

"Glenn does she look deadly to you? The girl looks like she wouldn't be able to find er way outta a paper bag"

"So what we going to do about this then?"

The guy I assumed was Glenn asked the question I dreaded to know the answer to. I hoped my previous opinion of them was right and I wasn't going to wish I was dead for stumbling across them. I knew I had no choice now.

My fate was in their hands.

It was silent for a few moments and I wondered if they were having a silent conversation. I knew this would have been a perfect opportunity to escape but my body wouldn't allow me to. I wanted to scream at myself for being so weak.

And I wanted to scream at _him_ too.

For putting me in this situation in the first place, for making me question all the beautiful memories I kept stored deep in the wretched of my brain from my past life.

I could no longer think about distinct memories within questioning them and noticing slight details that should have been a warning sign.

He took everything from me and I wanted to watch him burn.

I had been so transfixed in my hatred I had forgotten for a moment the problem before me. It wasn't until I heard the rougher one speak that my heart accelerated.

"We take er to Rick"

Who the fuck was Rick?

This time I gritted my teeth and fought desperately against my body to move, to run away from these strangers. I didn't have a clue who Rick was but I did not want to find out. The thought left a bad taste in my mouth.

Using all my energy I managed to push through my paralysed state and stumble to my feet, gripping my nails into the trunk of the tree to steady myself. My whole body swayed and I peeled open my eyes, blinking rapidly through my blurred vision, only catching sight of two tall silhouettes facing towards me.

"Ay girl you better sit back down before ya hurt something" One of the silhouettes took a dangerous step towards me in which I instinctively reached for my pistol.

"Woah calm it" He put his hands up in defence and I noticed the other one held on tighter to his shotgun.

"We ain't going to hurt ya" There was a double meaning to his words. He meant that he wasn't going to hurt me, unless I gave him reason to.

"We just want to help you get that wound sorted" The younger one said and I could sense a underline of nerves seeping in his tone. He seemed to be the softer one of the two.

" I don't need your he-" Before I could finish my sentence I felt my head feel as if it were weighed down by a ton of bricks and my whole body fell to a crumple mess on the floor.

The last sound I heard was aggravated curses escaping the rougher mans throat before the darkness explored me.

 **So what do you think ayy?**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Are you afraid?" He asked over the glow of the fire, only lifting his gaze up when he realised I hadn't replied._

 _It took me a few moments to figure out a response._

 _Of course I was terrified, anyone in their right mind would be. It was my mental battle of deciding on whether voicing my fear would do us any good that made me hesitate._

 _I didn't want to scare the sleeping silhouette beside us._

 _Though she wasn't as young as she portrayed herself, I still felt this overwhelming sense of needing to protect her and I knew Leo did too._

 _We had found her on our way to Atlanta petrified and alone with only a pool cube as her weapon of choice. We knew we couldn't leave her, that choice would haunt us for the rest of our journey. So we decided to take her in and find a safe goat as soon as possible._

 _At the time it was all pipe dreams and living on false hope. We had no idea what waited for us in Atlanta._

 _I lifted my head up when I knew my response and smiled the light illuminating my features_.

 _"Fear isn't real"_

I quickly jolted, desperately gasping for breath and letting a small squeal escape my throat when my head impacted on what seemed to be a top bunk.

Confused by this fact I brought a hand out to rub the tender area and rapidly scanned my surroundings in search for an exclamation.

It took a few moments for my heavy lids to adjust to the dim lighting of the room but when they did it took all I had not to cry.

A small isolated cell replaced the dirty bed of the forest floor and I glanced down at the softness beneath me finding that I was sprawled across a neon blue mattress.

The white bandage wrapped around my torso caught my attention and I quirked a brow, wondering who had applied it, knowing I had not had the resources myself to do such a act.

The memory of the men I had came across in the woods earlier ran through me and I instantly began to stand, a sudden sense of panic overwhelming me. I ignored the sharp jolt of pain caused by my side and sucked in a shaky breath searching for an exit.

Who knows what they had in store for me.

I growled in the back of my throat at the sight of mental bars sealed shut and lunged forward, gripping hold of the metal and shaking the bars with all the strength I could muster.

"You bastards better let me out now" I yelled, panting heavily as I continued to cling onto the rust as if it were a life line.

I wouldn't go without a fight that was sure.

It was soon after that I heard the sound of rushed movement coming towards me and I didn't stop until I caught sight of a flustered Korean boy with straight black hair waving his shot gun around.

He looked to be about a few years younger than me and harmless if I were honest. This fact made me question what their intentions were with me.

"What the hell, what are you doing?" He urgently whispered, before anxiously looking over his shoulder, at what I was not sure.

"You better let me go" I hissed my grip tightening on the bars. He noticed this action and gulped shaking his head.

"I can't"

I narrowed my eyes at him trying to contain the vicious rage crawling at the back of my throat.

I did not go to hell and back to die at the hands of these arseholes.

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because we don't know you, now please keep quiet you'll wake everyone up"

"We?" I tried to hide the fear that consumed me by frowning. If there were a 'we' who knows how many people were my captor.

I didn't stand a chance.

"Our group" I shot my head towards our third party recognising the southern drawl and almost snorted at the sight.

Stood before me was a tall, shaggy brown haired male sporting a shirt that sleeves had been aggressively ripped at seams and a pair of black trousers with dirty hiker boots.

His tanned skin stained with grime and filth. Slung over his shoulder was a crossbow which he held tightly in his grasp the action flaunting the bulge in his biceps. His whole get up yelled Redneck. He looked to be older than the Korean boy and definitely more harsh by the scowl now present on his face.

"I don't give a shit about your group, now let me out or I'll scream the place down" I threatened my eyes narrowing into slits.

As if I were to care about their groups beauty sleep.

"Please don't-" Korean boy began to plead but the southerner cut him short with a hard glare.

"You ain't got no reason to scream Woman"

This time I did snort at their insanity.

"You kidnapped me and locked me in a cell, of course I've got reason to scream"

"We didn't kidnap ya, we helped ya clean up that nasty wound of yours, thanks would be nice"

"I ain't thanking you" I growled locking eyes with his hard blue ones and if looks could kill I'd be ten feet under by now.

He must have hit his head to believe I would thank him for taking me against my own will. I had no idea who they were or what their intentions were but by the looks of this cell it couldn't be good.

He took a menacing step forward and lifted his finger to point directly at me

"Listen ere' you ungrateful bitch, if it weren't for us you'd be dead"

I stood my ground and tightened my jaw.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be behind bars like some criminal"

The Korean boy seemed to have found his voice and spoke out a few octaves higher than his original tone.

"It's a precaution incase you are dangerous"

"The only dangerous people I see here are you two dumb shits" I snapped back and rolled my eyes when he recoiled.

"You are starting to get on my last nerve" The southerner raised his voice slightly, pure fury evident in his features.

If I weren't so riled up I would have shielded away from his wrath but instead I matched it.

"Back at ya sunshine"

"I didn't carry ya arse all the way back ere for this shit"

"I didn't ask you to do that, you could have just left me"

"We couldn't just leave you it's not right" The Korean chipped in nervously shifting his body weight, his eyes flickering between the two roaring figures beside him.

"No use in explainin yourself Glenn, this gal is a selfish bitch"

"And you are a Redneck Cousin fucker who expects people to be okay with being kidnapped" I snarled my hands closing tightly around the bar itching to punch him in that rugged face of his.

"What'd you say to me?" He roared lurching forward to only be blocked by Glenn. He showed his distaste for the action by spitting at his feet and narrowing his eyes at me.

I tried to keep my ground and not cower away at the deadly look in his eyes.

"You heard what I said"

"I should av' just left you to be walker bait"

I had no idea what a 'walker' was but I assumed they were bad by the implications in his tone.

"Well you didn't, well done, you did your good deed of the day, you can now go to heaven"

He looked far from amused by the sarcasm dripping in my tone.

"Screw you" He spat through his teeth, his southern drawl becoming more prominent before turning on his heel and flipping me off.

"No wonder ya got shot"

I heard him grumble under his breath and I scowled at his retreating frame disappearing into the darkness, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at the angel wings stitched into the jacket he wore.

How ironic.

I felt dark eyes boring into the side of my face and I titled my head to look at the Glenn, who stared at me in disappointment.

"What?" I snapped, the exhaustion of conflict taking its toll.

"That wasn't cool"

"I'm not here to be cool"

I sighed ducking further into the cell so I could perch on the edge of the mattress. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and winched at the knots embedded in the locks.

I still felt a burning ember in the pit of my stomach after the confrontation with the Redneck. I decided I hated his guts and needed to be within a reasonable distance away from him or else his cross brow was going to go where the sun don't shine.

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for us"

His words struck a cord and I let out a harsh breath. I knew I should have been thanking them for saving my life. I hadn't realised the extent of my injuries. They didn't seem like evil people. All their anger had been in retaliation to my own. But the fact I had been locked up like an unhinged animal did not settle well with me.

"I just don't understand why I'm being held in here"

"Because we have no idea who you are and what you are capable of, we have children here, I'm not putting them at risk"

I had expected Glenn to reply but to my confusion a different voice had entered the conversation causing my head to snap up into the direction in which it came from.

A curly haired man in an sheriff's uniform leant against the bars his arms crossed over his chest, carefully watching me like a hawk. I suddenly felt at ease by his presence and I really hoped he were a sherif in the past otherwise this were some sick joke.

"And you are?" I raised a brow surveying his tall lean frame.

He spoke with an authoritative tone his eyes never leaving my gaze.

"Rick Grimes, nice to finally meet you"

 **So everyone what do you think?**

 **Comment with your thoughts and opinions cus I want to make sure I'm pleasing you as my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **I just want to put this out there. I've been seeing a lot of comments saying Aria is ungrateful and not liked.**

 **If I'm honest I didn't write her character for everyone to love her. She's like marmite, you either love it or hate it.**

 **Admittedly in the first few Chapters she can come across as ungrateful and a pain in the ass, but that's intentional.** **In Aria's mind, she thinks she's being kidnapped. She doesn't know Rick's group and she doesn't trust them, just like anyone would behave waking up in unfamiliar territory and being locked in a cell.**

 **So yes, she is very crass and mean at first but that's all a shield. After all, the girl's been through hell and back and has very deep rooted trust issues. I also made her the way she is so it makes it ten times better when her Character grows into someone worth caring about.**

 **So yeah apologies for the rant and I hope my Character choice hasn't scared you away!**

 **Read on you beautiful people!**

Chapter 3

"What's your name?"

"Bob"

"This isn't a joke"

"I find it quite funny"

"Don't push me"

"Oh you are no fun, my names Aria"

"How many Walkers have you killed?"

"What's a Walker?" I questioned with one brow raised having heard the word earlier without an exclamation.

"The undead" Rick said impatiently, emotionally exhausted after the verbal battle he had with me prior to the interrogation.

For a while he had let me sling every insult known to man in his direction without so much as a retaliation. I was mildly impressed he had managed to keep his cool. If the roles were reversed I wouldn't have reacted as kindly.

Realising I hadn't replied to his question I casually shrugged "Lost count"

He slowly nodded taking in my response before continuing.

"How many humans have you killed?"

As soon as the words escaped his mouth I felt my whole body tense. Memories of a time I desperately wanted to forget flooded my brain and I had to cling hold onto the mattress to stop myself from tumbling over.

Her bright emerald green eyes stared back at me in my mind silently asking for an escape and I had to shake my head to erase the image. I bit my tongue to stop the tears from betraying me.

She wouldn't have wanted me to suffer.

When I spoke my voice came out horse and cracked like I'd smoked forty a day.

"Only one"

Ricks response was instant and I didn't have to look at him to know this information had made him uneasy.

"Why?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sucked in a harsh breath knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of answering his question. I knew my current position depended on my answer.

"Because she asked me to"

I sighed with defeat and lifted my head up to lock gazes with Rick, his blue eyes surveying my face for any traces of a lie.

When he was satisfied with my answer he nodded his head and leant against the bars, a hint of understanding in his features. Every apocalypse survivor had their own demons.

"How did you get shot?" He nodded towards my bandaged wound and I glanced down at it, the memory of that dreaded night flooding my mind.

I hesitated before answering the words getting caught in my throat. I'd yet to express what had happened out loud and doing so would make it all seem so real, that the person I had trusted with my entire life could do this without as so much as a second thought.

"My boyfriend decided I was a dead weight, that I was getting in the way of him and his new lover, so he decided the best thing to do was to get rid of me, one night we went on a supply run and he shot me"

I sucked in a shaky breath and exhaled sharply,the memories causing an ache in my heart.

"He left me to die" I hastily wiped away a tear that had escaped and focused on my feet not wanting to see the pity I knew was evident on Rick's features.

There was a silence for a while and I was grateful for it, it allowed me to have a few moments to compose myself. I wasn't one to let myself slip and I definitely shouldn't have allowed it to happen in front of Rick. I still had no idea what his intentions were and I didn't want him to use my weakness to his advantage.

He cleared his throat to gain my attention and I was pleased he did not press further on the subject.

"You don't seem to cause a threat for our group, but that doesn't mean that you won't, for now you'll stay here and be under surveillance until we can fully trust you"

"What if I don't want to stay here?" I frowned not liking the idea of being treated like a prisoner. For all I knew they could be the ones not trust worthy.

A soft smile formed on Rick's lips "You have no choice"

I scoffed and shook my head finding the whole situation insane. Why they'd want to keep me around after I'd insulted one of their own and caused chaos beats me.

"For a cop you sure are breaking a lot of rules, kidnappings illegal"

A twinge of sadness flashed through his eyes "I think the Justice System went down the toilet a very long time ago"

"Tell me about it" I muttered running a shaky hand down my face. I noticed my temperature had seemed to settle for a reasonable heat and I mentally thanked the unlucky person who had to sort out my crumpled state.

"We don't want to hurt you Aria, so don't give us reason to" There was a hint of a threat in his tone and I'd be stupid to ignore it.

At the end of the day he had the upper hand.

I went to reply when out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar stormy figure walk past my cell, their crossbow hitched over their shoulder. I expected them to glance in my direction but when they didn't I couldn't help but growl. I narrowed my eyes at their frame disappearing out of my sight and all the burning emotions of hatred from earlier coursed through me.

"If you are going to hold me against my will at least keep me away from that arsehole"

A light chuckle escaped Rick's lips and I glanced up to find amusement present in his features "Daryl had said the exact same thing"

"Daryl?" I scrunched my face up at the sound of his name. I half expected the spawn of Satan to be called something a little less noble like Rex maybe or Scar.

Rick nodded in the direction Daryl had gone "That's the 'arseholes' name"

"Interesting" The sarcasm rolled off my tongue as I leant further into my bunk, my body embedding into the mattress.

I almost wanted to smile at the softness of the fabric, it had been a while since I'd slept on something remotely comfortable.

"Rick Lori's asking after you" Both Rick and I turned our heads towards Glenn, who had appeared, shifting uncomfortably in his stance. I rolled my eyes at the anxious glances he sent in my direction.

As if I could hurt him through my cell.

Soaking in his words Rick sighed and ran a hand through his curls. By his reaction I gained two things, one was that this Lori was important to him and two she also caused him a lot of stress.

Ooo apocalyptic drama.

"I'll be back later" He nodded in my direction his gaze holding mine for a few seconds to suggest he wasn't done with the interrogation before turning to Glenn "You stay here, keep watch"

They both shared a knowing look and I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to understand it was in regards to me. I was still not completely trusted.

"I'm not gonna try to escape you know" I said sourly irritated that I was to be watched 24/7.

Was it a crime to have some time to myself?

After all, I had a lot to process and it would be difficult with Glenn staring me down as if I were a ticking time bomb waiting to erupt.

"We don't want you to try anything stupid" Rick gave me a stern look before nodding at Glenn and stalking off into the opposite direction in which Daryl had gone.

"You always this jumpy?" I raised a brow at Glenn, who looked as if he were going to spontaneously combust any second.

"I'm not jumpy" He resorted quickly, leaning against the wall with his shot gun cocked at his side.

"You could have fooled me" I smirked shaking my head at the harmless glare he sent in my direction.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what? I'm an angel"

"You could say that"

"You just don't get my humour that's all"

"No one trusts you"

I shot my head in Glenn's direction blinking a few times at the bluntness.

Maybe I underestimated him.

"I don't trust anyone of you" I shrugged, looking down and picking at the dirt between my nails.

Oh I'd kill for a manicure.

"We aren't the enemy"

"And I'm not either" I shot back clenching my fist, aggravated with the whole situation "As far as I know you guys kidnapped me and are keeping me locked in this cell like some animal, I didn't ask for this"

"We saved you, you didn't see what you looked like out there, you might as well have been one of the walkers"

"If you wanted to save me and not kill me. Then why the fucking hell am I lock-"

Before I could finish the sentence I was cut short by a small timid voice.

"I was told to bring food"

I squinted my eyes staring at the tall skinny woman stood before me. Her grey hair cut short and her blue eyes staring widely at my angered frame. I felt my stomach growl furiously at the sight of food on a paper plate in her hands and it took all I had not to lunge for it.

Thank God that the bars were in the way.

"Who's this?" I asked Glenn, who seemed surprised that other group member had known about my existence.

I guess I was hot topic.

"My names Carol, I was told to bring you food, I'm sure you haven't eaten in a while" A warm smile reached her lips and she moved the plate forward gesturing for me to take it.

I glanced down at the plate eyeing the foreign meat and canned vegetables. My stomach screamed at me to take it and run but my stubborn mind said otherwise.

"I'm fine" I gulped, my throat dry and sore. I took a couple steps back distancing myself from the food knowing if I stood close enough I wouldn't be able to refuse any longer.

The smile dropped from Carols face "You can't starve yourself"

"You gotta eat something" Glenn chipped in getting over the shock of Carols presence.

"Who knows if you've poisoned it"

A twinge of hurt crossed Carols face and for a second I wanted to take back my words.

She sucked in a breath and slowly placed the plate on the floor beside my cell.

"Well if you want it, it's there, I really think you should take it, it would be a shame-"

"Carol the Woman don't want it, don't waste your time" The sound of that southern drawl caused my whole body to tense and I narrowed my eyes at the figure lurking in the shadows.

He stepped forward revealing a string of dead squirrels hanging over his back and my stomach churned when I realised that was the foreign meat.

"Rick told us to make her food"

"And she don't want it, ain't your fault she wants to starve"

"Excuse me I'm right here" I angrily waved my hand at Daryl in which he completely ignored focusing his attention of the frail woman beside him.

"You and Glenn go back, I'll keep watch, it's my turn" He was strangely calm towards Carol, which had me questioning their relationship.

I noticed how her body seemed to move closer to him when she seemed threatened by my glare and the way her eyes beamed at the sight of him.

The rednecks managed to get a girlfriend in the apocalypse. Lucky bastard.

Taking in his words she nodded in response, her eyes quickly flickering towards me before scurrying around the corner. I noticed she had left the plate.

When I realised what he was suggesting I felt myself start to panic. I couldn't allow him to be on watch, at least with Glenn I knew deep down he wouldn't hurt me, with Daryl I wasn't so sure.

Glenn started to pull himself off the wall grabbing the shot gun beside him.

"You are seriously leaving me with him?" I sharply pointed at an unamused Daryl emphasising my distaste.

"Sorry but it's his turn to watch" Glenn shrugged, nodding in Daryl's direction in which he copied.

"Take these to Maggie" Daryl chucked the squirrels at Glenn, who clumsy caught them a look of disgust on his face at the sight of the dead furry friends. He flashed me a apologetic look and followed the direction Carol had trailed.

A dreadful silence followed Glenn's exit and I swear you could cut the tension with a knife. I angrily watched as Daryl sank down against the wall, placing his crossbow beside him before starting to clean his dirty arrows, ignoring my presence.

"Thought you didn't want to be the one to watch me?"

"Got no choice" He grumbled not even lifting his gaze in my direction.

I let out a hearty breath before sulking off into the corner of the cell room, slumping onto the bed and creating scenarios in my head in which I shoved those arrows up Daryl's arse.

I smiled to myself.

Maybe having him around wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_I peered around the tree trunk, the bucket's handle held tightly in my grasp as I stared at the two familiar figures before me_.

 _I took a small careful step forward hoping that this movement would allow me to hear their forbidden conversation more clearly._

 _"When are you going to tell her Leo?"_

 _"Soon babe, I just gotta figure out when"_

 _"Well hurry, I can't keep pretending any more"_

 _"I know, I know, but I will sort it out I promise"_

 _My heart twisted at their words, betrayal, hatred and despair flooding through me._

 _Before I could intrude on their discussions the rancid scent of death crawled up my nostrils causing my breath to hitch in my throat. I felt a grimy hand latch onto my shoulder spinning me around and the sight before me caused me to let out a loud squeal._

 _A female corpse with dingy blonde hair and a half melted face stared at me with lifeless eyes, it's jaw itching to bite into my flesh._

I jolted up gasping for breath, my body sticky with heat and perspiration. I flinched against the wall at the sight of a silhouette towering over me, a scowl present on their features.

Hard blue eyes stared me down and I blinked rapidly my mind remembering who those blue eyes belonged to and the memory of the day before coursed through me.

"Thought you'd never shut up" Daryl growled, crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing my frame suspiciously.

"How long have I been out for?" I choked ignoring his comment, running a hand down my face. My eyes quickly flickered to the now half open cell door and a million strings of opportunities entered my mind.

This could be my chance.

"For a while, you'd think a walker was in with ya with all the screaming"

"You could say that" I mumbled inwardly cringing at the memory of those dull eyes that once had held so much joy and life. I would never get over the concept of the apocalypse.

"You get em a lot?" Daryl asked the hostility dimming in his voice ever so slightly.

"Get what?" I raised a brow, surprised that he had asked me a question. I half expected him to go back to sharpening his tools like a caveman and ignoring my entire existence.

"Get Nightmares" He said impatiently, clearly wanting to end the conversation quickly. He didn't seem the type to enjoy socialising.

I shrugged in answer, not wanting to let on that most of my nights were spent fighting the demons in my mind.

"I hope ya don't, can't deal with ya screaming, thought I was gonna have'ta wake ya up myself"

I opened my mouth to come out with a snarky response when the loud vicious growl erupting from my stomach stopped me in my tracks.

"Ya should eat" He nodded towards the plate still on the floor and I quickly shook my head in response.

He sighed furiously "You got a death wish or something?"

"I just don't want anything from you" I snapped back, wrapping my arms around my stomach in hope it would ease the ache of hunger.

"You sure are a pain in the arse ain't cha?" He flexed his jaw, his hard eyes boring into my face.

I noticed his crossed arms illuminated the bulge in his biceps and I knew in order to get past him it would have to be due to speed rather than strength.

He could easily over power me with those arms.

"I could say the same about you" I snapped irritated with everything about this southerner. I couldn't wait to get past him and never look back.

"You always a bitch?"

"Only around Redneck dickweeds"

"Whatever man" He muttered annoyed with my comment and ending the conversation, turning on his heel to head out of the cell.

The alarms rang in my head, telling me it was now or never.

I quickly jumped off the bed, crouching forward before launching into a sprint. I charge past his tall frame, my heart beating rapidly in my chest and the blood pumping fast in my ears.

My bare feet pounded against the stone floor and out of the corner of my eye I could see the blur of passing cells.

I heard from a distance Daryl curse aggressively at the realisation I was escaping and I increased my speed when I heard the sound of him charging after me.

"I'll shoot yer girl if you don't stop" Daryl threatened rage evident in his tone.

Panicking at his words, I pushed open a large door and gasped at the wash of cold air sinking into my skin.

"You better get back ere' girl" I heard Daryl yell closer than before and I spent no time hesitating as I ran outside into what seemed to be a courtyard.

I didn't pay attention to my surroundings as I ran towards the barb wired fence stretched around the grounds. I inwardly cursed knowing I'd have to climb it.

As I got closer my breathing sped up and I thought for a moment my lack of nutrients would cause me to sink but I managed to keep going.

A faint whooshing sound and a sharp pain in my thigh caused me to fall to the ground. I impacted hard on the stone and let out a loud gasp of breath clutching onto what seemed to be a arrow embedded into my thigh.

"I told yer not to run" I heard Daryl bellow quite a distance away, his voice rough and full of anger.

I used his distance to my advantage hoping he wouldn't shoot me again and desperately gripped hold of the arrow gritting my teeth as I yanked it out of my flesh, crimson blood oozing from the wound. Ignoring the unbearable jolt of pain, I shakily brought myself to my feet and half dragged myself towards the fence.

The grass being so much greener on the other side.

When I could almost touch the mental I felt a rough hand grip hold of my shoulder, yanking me backwards until I fell onto the floor landing onto my injured thigh.

I let out a gargled scream withering on the ground. A dark shadow covered the patch in which I lay and I felt angry hands yank me to my feet before lifting me up and slinging me over their shoulder.

"Put me down" I screeched, pounding my fists onto the angel wings. I tried to ignore the sting caused from my wound rubbing on his clothing.

"Ain't gonna happen" Daryl said through his teeth as he marched back to my cell.

"You fucking tried to kill me"

"I ain't tried to kill ya, I hit ya thigh, I told yer to stop running, I had no choice"

"A polite, please stop, would have been effective"

He snorted "Like you'd have listened"

I heard the sound of a door opening and steps rushing towards us, a furious growl escaping someone's throat.

"What the hell has just happened?" I heard Rick yell, matching Daryl's strides.

"This arsehole shot me" I screeched my voice cracking at the end from exhaustion and pain.

"You better shut your mouth Woman, you ain't in nobody's good books" Daryl's grip on me tightened and I narrowed my eyes at his back, hoping to burn holes through his clothing.

"Why did you shoot her?" Rick asked urgently and I flinched when I felt a large hand touch my wound.

"Cus she was tryin to escape, I warned er to stop"

"How did she manage to escape?"

"Thought there was something wrong with er cus she was screaming, but she was havin a nightmare, so I went to check it out and then she ran past when I weren't looking, she's fast for a small thing"

"I was trying to escape because I'm being fucking kidnapped! Why can't any of you understand that?" I slammed my fist hard into Daryl's back and wanted to scream when he didn't even flinch.

Was he made of fucking stone or something?

"We told you we'd let you out when we gained our trust, you aren't building a good case here Aria" Rick sighed as he opened my cell door allowing Daryl to walk past him.

"You ain't either, having your henchmen shoot me down like a dog"

"We do what we can to protect our group"

"Screw your group! I just wanna go and never come back"

"You know why we can't let that happen, I have a family to protect"

I felt Daryl stop and before I could respond to Rick's words, my body impacted hard onto the soft mattress knocking all the air out of my chest. I coughed vigorously clutching onto my wound.

By the time I regained my breath the cell door was locked, with both Daryl and Rick on the other side. I stared at the two of their frames with pure hatred seeping in my features.

Rick turned to Daryl and they both silently shared a look in which I did not understand before looking back at me.

"What are we gonna do with you?"

 **So everyone what do you think of this chapter? Daryl and Aria really hate each other don't they?**

 **Also what do you guys think Rick will do with Aria?**

 **Please give me some feedback in the comments! It would really help me move forward!**

 **Oh and by the way, I'm kinda playing Daryl how he was in Season 1 &2 cause I ain't following the show really!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This might sting a little" The brown haired girl, who went by the name of Maggie warned as she gently dabbed the alcohol soaked cloth into my gaping wound.

I cursed as I clenched my teeth, flinching at the vicious sting the alcohol brought.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Daryl's thin lips forming into a smug smirk and I desperately wanted to knock his teeth out.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact he had shot me without so much as a hint of an apology. It was lucky he had insanely good aim otherwise I'd been dead and buried by now.

I kept the memory of this incident stored deep in the wretches of my brain and revelled in the fact I'd get my revenge someday.

I was thinking shoving his arrows in every orthosis possible on his body would be a good start.

As if he had read my mind, Rick beside him stared me down, his blue eyes holding a silent warning and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Rick had decided that my attempted escape were to be expected and threatened that if I were to do it again the consequences were to be deadly.

What he'd do, I did not want to think about.

Apparently I would be extremely stupid to not take up his offer of joining their camp when I gained their trust but if I'm honest I wasn't very convinced their group was what I needed.

Kidnapping and arrow shooting shit heads did not seem very appealing in my eyes.

"I'm sorry" Maggie said softly finishing off the cleanse before placing the blood stained cloth into a metal bowl.

I watched her movement as she brought out a thin needle and thread to stitch up my wound, noticing the slight crease between her brow as she concentrated.

I would never admit it out loud but so far I found myself warming to Maggie. She seemed to be the type of girl I'd have been friends with Pre-apocalypse. I could not sense a dangerous bone in her body and that fact made me feel safer staying at the prison.

"You a doctor or something?" I said through my teeth as I tried to ignore the pain of the procedure and focus on something else.

"My dad was a veterinarian" She said without looking up and I could sense a hint of sadness seeping in her tone at the mention of her father. I noticed Glenn beside her instinctively went to place a hand on her shoulder but thought better of it.

I decided for once I'd not press further on the subject. After all, I was trying this new thing called 'being kind'.

"You are doing a good job" I attempted to smile but it came out strained as if I were constipated causing Maggie to flash me a odd look.

"Thanks" She said as she continued to work on my thigh.

By now I had lost all feeling, the heavy painkillers I were given earlier finally kicking in.

"How did you guys end up here?" I asked all four of them, the question lingering on my tongue for quite a while now.

Who ever came up with the idea of taking shelter in a prison deserved praise.

Rick was the one to speak as he ran his fingers through the messy mop of curls on his head.

"We came across it one morning when we went out looking for shelter in the winter, decided to clear the space and take refuge inside, fixed the fence up, sorted out the cells and been here ever since"

"Where were you before?" As soon as the words left my mouth I felt tension fill the air.  
All four faces suddenly held a sullen hint to it and I wished I'd kept my mouth shut.

There were a few moments of awkward silence and I shifted uncomfortably before Maggie spoke, her voice riddled with grief.

"We were at my Daddy's farm, but it got overrun with Walkers"

This time Glenn did give her shoulder a small squeeze in reassurance and I wanted to smile at the action. It had brought back memories between my loved ones and I.

I slowly nodded my head in understanding a twinge of sadness consuming me.

They had lost a lot that day.

"What bout you girl? Where did your dumb ass come from?" I tried to hide the surprise at Daryl's question by frowning. I hadn't expected him to give two shits about my life. After all he had tried to kill me and wasn't one to spend more than five seconds speaking to me.

The words came streaming out my mouth when I realised I had taken a while to reply. I ignored the impatient glare sent from Daryl and the three pairs of eyes now zooming in on my face.

"I was visiting my Grandma at the hospital with Leo when shit hit the fan"

I decided to leave out the part where my Grandma had begged me to take her life knowing she wouldn't be able to survive with the cancer brewing inside her. That memory brought too much pain and self hatred.

"And unfortunately my Grandma had passed moments after" I sucked in a shaky breath and pushed myself to continue "Leo and I decided to find our families but it was chaos. Everyone was screaming, people getting shot in the streets, I was surprised I had even survived that. We were told that it was safe in Fort Benning and we hoped our families might have been holding up there but by the time we arrived it had been over run by the undead"

There was a silence for a excruciating moment and I guessed that they hadn't known this information.

"So our next move was Atlanta we thought it might be safer there, Leo and I had found a girl along the way, and you all know what happened next"

I felt my face starting to get hot and I had to clench my fists to control the anger beginning to surface at the memory of that skinny blonde haired boyfriend stealing bitch.

"How long were you with him for?" Maggie asked, her bright green eyes lifting to look up at me as she finished with the last thread on my wound.

The calmness in her voice had soothed the anger boiling inside and all I felt now was that familiar heartache I'd grown accustomed to.

I let out a harsh breath and sank further against the wall before speaking, feeling emotionally exhausted "I was with him for ten years"

"What a jackass" I heard Rick hiss under his breath and I titled my head up to look at him, a sad smile forming on my face.

"He wasn't always like that, the apocalypse changed him"

"That's bull shit, people who do stuff like that have those tendencies already lurking behind the surface, the apocalypse just brings it out" Rick shot back and I felt like he knew this from experience.

I dreaded to know what.

Thankfully Maggie decided to change the subject as she packed away the medical supplies "Your wound shouldn't cause you much trouble, just try to keep as rested as possible"

"Well it's not like I'm going to be going anywhere any time soon" I said dryly glaring at both Rick and Daryl, who seemed to ignore it.

"If you tried to corporate maybe we'd trust you enough to be able to walk around" Rick said matter factly before adding "with someone with you of course "

"So really you wouldn't trust me at all because I'd still have to have my own personal guard following me around, maybe even coming in the shower with me just incase I tried to escape down the plug hole"

"Wouldn't surprise me" Daryl grumbled loud enough for me to hear and I resisted the urge to flip him the bird.

Instead I decided to royally piss him off.

"Bet you especially would love to come watch me in the shower Redneck"

"What'd you say?" In an instant, Daryl angrily lurched forward. Both Rick and Glen quickly blocked his path pushing him back slightly to keep a safe distance between us.

I watched in amusement as Daryl hurled a string of abusive words over their shoulders, his face going hot with rage.

I suddenly had an overwhelming sense of deja vu.

"Daryl calm it" Rick said with an authoritative tone placing a rough hand on his shoulder to restrain his movement.

They both shared a look I could not decipher and a second later, I watched as Daryl broke away from the glance sighing furiously and storming out of the cell. He slammed into the door as he passed causing a loud noise to echo throughout the cell block.

"Glenn go check on Daryl, Maggie go see if Carol needs help with dinner" Rick said leaving no room to argue.

Both of his fellow members flashed a nervous look in my direction before scurrying out of the cell and leaving me behind to deal with the deputy.

Before I could react Rick span on his heels and pointed an accusing finger in my direction, his brows held tight together in annoyance.

"If you wanna be trusted you better start making us believe you are trust worthy, pissing off members of the group is not a way to go about it"

"It's not my fault he has a temper" I resorted back sharply, trying to hide the fact I felt uncomfortable with the stern look in his eyes.

"You are pushing his temper Aria, we all just witnessed you trying to get a rise out of him"

"The arsehole shot me, you'd be batshit crazy to think I'm going to be nice to his sorry ass"

"Daryl is a vital part of the group"

"And I know I'm clearly not, so why the hell am I still here?"

"Because no one deserves to be alone in this world"

As soon as the words left Rick's lips I felt the insult I had formed on the tip of my tongue disperse.

A feeling of sadness consumed me at the memory of desperately trying to survive alone in this toxic world.

All those times when I felt like giving up, it would have helped to have a consoling friend to remind me why I should stay. Someone to make me laugh and smile when all I wanted to do was cry. Someone's voice to fill those silent nights, to distract me from the poisonous thoughts that constantly cursed my mind.

I realised then that being in Rick's group wouldn't be a disaster but a blessing.

I really couldn't face the world alone anymore.

 **So what do you guys think so far of the story?**

 **I know Daryl and Aria seem to hate each other's guts and the only time they spend together is when they are arguing but there is a method to my madness!**

 **Please give me feedback as it really does help me move forward!**

 **Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"In a land where I was born, lived a man who sailed the sea-"

"I swear if you don't shut that mouth of yours, I'll shut it fore' ya"

"We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine-"

"I mean it Girl, don't make me shoot you again"

"We all live in a yellow submarine-"

Daryl slammed his hand aggressively against the wall causing my singing to come to an abrupt stop.

I silently stared at him for a few moments watching as he let out a furious breath and sank back down onto the floor before picking up his arrows and continuing to clean them.

"Not a Beatles fan?"

Daryl's paused with an arrow tightly in his grasp, his blue eyes hardening and his face seething with an annoyance.

"I take that as a yes then" I mumbled quietly but apparently Daryl had heard because in an instant he was up and had me pulled by my shirt towards the bars, his hot breath fanning my face.

"Yer lucky Rick is kind enough to spare yer after the stunt yer pulled, he still thinks we'll be able to trust you" His eyes shot daggers into mine and I tried to wriggle against his vice grip but failed miserably.

"That's because last time I checked I am trust worthy, I'm not the one shooting arrows at people"

"No but your the one tryin to escape to then go and open your dumb ass mouth to others about our camp"

"I don't know any other survivors you ass wipe get that in your redneck head of yours" I yelled glaring at his face as I tried to pry his dirty hands off my shirt. When I realised it was no use I slammed my palm against the bar in frustration.

"I don't like yer, and I don't trust yer" Daryl growled finally letting going of my shirt and taking a step back his eyes narrowing at me.

"And the feelings mutual sweetheart" I scowled smoothing my dishevelled clothes before clenching my fists at my sides to resist the urge to punch him.

So far my promise to Rick to be peaceful between us had failed miserably.

"Ya just seem to be pain in my arse other than Walkers, least they don't speak" He scowled before adding "And fucking sing"

"Did you not enjoy my singing? I thought it was tasteful"

"Ain't nobody deserve to listen to that" He grumbled roughly turning to grab his cross bow from the floor and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Where you heading princess?" I asked quirking a brow and smirking at the way his body tensed at the sound of the nickname.

"Ain't none of your business and it's Glenn's turn to watch" My eyes flickered to the lean figure slowly walking towards my cell, and my lips turned up into a smile at the sight of his straight black hair.

In the week I'd been kept locked in my cell I had enjoyed my time with the Korean. I figured out Glenn must have been around about the same age as me. He seemed to get my immature references and enjoy some of the songs he'd caught me singing.

By now he had realised I wasn't a raging monster and didn't seem to be as intimidated by my presence as he was before.

"Hey Aria" He grinned before nodding in acknowledgement towards Daryl, who only grunted and stalked away.

I rolled my eyes at his retreating frame which Glenn had caught causing him to chuckle.

"I see Daryl's as happy as ever"

"He's a ray of sunshine" I said dryly perching myself on the edge of my bunk and stretching my sore limbs.

I let out a satisfying sigh when done. My stomach growled and I picked up a piece of squirrel meal from the paper plate on my mattress before plopping it into my mouth and chewing. I tried to resist the urge to gag at the slimy texture.

"So whats new?" I said through my mouth full watching as Glenn perched himself against the wall.

"Same old same old" He shrugged playing with thread on his jeans.

"You sort out the walker problem?"

Apparently in recent events more walkers have been appearing at the fences which has caused problems with escaping for supply runs. It also meant that worrying pressure has been pushing the fences backwards and if not sorted could cause deadly outcomes.

"We've put up some support for now but who knows how long it'll last" I noticed the worry festering behind Glenn's dark eyes and I myself felt concerned for this detail.

If a herd walkers got in, their sanctuary would be shattered.

"I'm sure it will be enough" I half smiled trying to reassure my new found friend, when realty was I wasn't so sure. The fences would only be able to protect us for so long, eventually the walls will be broken.

"Rick seems to think it will be" He added an uncertainty on his face.

From my observations Rick seemed to carry the burden of being the group leader. Probably stemming from his sheriff past and quick decision making skills.

Even though I'd rather get shot by Daryl again than admit it, I envied the way people looked up to Rick. I had never in my post apocalypse life had that kind of response.

Working as a hair stylist in a stingy salon in the city, the most I'd ever got was a thank you for not ruining someone's hair.

The way people looked up to Rick reminded me of the way I felt when my father was around. He always knew what to do in tough situations. There was never a doubt that I could count on him. I pushed the memory of my family aside, the thought bringing unwanted sadness.

"If Rick says it will be okay, it probably will be"

"What is okay?" I quickly turned my head towards the man in question and noticed his face looked more tired than usual. His complexion was pale and drawn.

I swear the bags under his eyes needed a luggage cart.

"Nothing important, just talking about stocking up on medical supplies in our next run"

My eyes widened at the lie pouring out of Glenn. The way he shifted uncomfortably in his stance and the fact his eyes kept flickering to anywhere but Rick, I knew the Sheriff would not believe him in the slightest.

But to my surprise, Rick nodded his head in agreement and I felt my jaw drop.

Glenn couldn't lie for shit. It was either Rick was really stupid or he just chose to ignore the lie and focus on the important matters.

I believe it must have been the latter option or else I was going to start questioning his leadership.

"Medical supplies will be our priority in our next run, stocks starting to slip"

I put my hand in the air, a sheepish expression on my face "Sorry that one was on me, probably used it up after being shot twice"

Rick blinked a few times at my presence looking as if he'd forgotten I was here. I watched as he regained himself, the memory of why he had came flashing across his face and a small smile reaching his lips.

"Aria, I think it's about time I let you walk outside your cell"

As soon as he stopped speaking, I stared at him dumbfounded waiting for the punchline. I half expected Daryl to pop round the corner and laugh at me for believing Rick's words. I couldn't believe I'd be able to actually step a few metres away from my cell without getting tackled or shot.

I eyed the sincerity on Rick's face and I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at my new found freedom. A million thoughts entered my head and it was so overwhelming I nearly peed myself with excitement.

The first thought was that I'd be able to have a shower and scrub all the grime that had formed from my time in the woods. Granted the water would be cold but it was better than nothing. The second thought was that I'd finally be able to participate in my morning jogs and not have to worry about Walkers launching at me every five seconds.

"You really mean it?" I said a little too desperately praying that this wasn't some sick joke. I glanced at Glenn to find he too was smiling at this new information.

"I mean it, obviously you will still be watched, you won't be able to go off on your own, that's just a precaution"

I slowly nodded my head in understanding, gratitude streaming out my mouth "Thank you so much Rick, I won't disappoint you"

And for the first time in awhile I genuinely meant it.

His smile widened a tiny inch and I watched as he pulled out a set of keys from his back pocket and began to unlock my cell. He slowly opened the door and beckoned for me to step out.

For a few moments I hesitated, the thought that this could be a trick crossing my mind but I quickly shook that thought away knowing that if they were to kill me they would have done it already and not have wasted valuable resources on me.

I sucked in a shaky breath and began to hobble along, my wound still sore and irritable. I stopped at the entrance of my cell and leant on the door to steady myself staring at the open space I had not been able to see from my cell.

Rick watched me for a few moments analyzing my whole demeanor, and I realized he was trying to work out if I was going to attempt to escape.

I let out a horse laugh at the thought "Don't think I'd get far on this leg"

He ignored my comment and grabbed my arm wrapping it around his neck in support. His rough hand holding the small of my back to steady my weight.

I heard Glenn close my cell door behind us and I watched as he came in view rubbing his hands together with a childlike excitement in his eyes.

"You ready to meet the group?"

 **So now the fun begins!**

 **I added a cheeky bit of foreshadowing, any guesses on what it might be?**

 **Aria is now able to walk around. Who thinks this is a good idea?**

 **Don't forget to comment and tell me what your beautiful minds think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

 **This story had originally been placed on my Wattpad. There had been some copying and pasting issues, which was why my summery was so awful. I had not seen that a lot of the words were missing and it seemed to be jumbled up. Also the structure seemed to be a complete mess but I have sorted that out now!**

 **For some odd reason I cannot see your reviews on my Fan Fiction page. I can only see them through my email, so I've decided to reply to them at the start of my Chapters, after all I love to answer everyone's questions and feedback. I'm also aware that other Fan Fiction Authors have used this idea and I will admit I'm not the first!**

 **But anyway, here are my responses to your beautiful comments.**

 **Geronimodocter comment on Chapter 5:** loving this so far! I adore Aria's sass a lot, keeps the story fresh and unique! Cant wait for another update!

 **Little Old Me:** Thank you so much! It really means a lot that you are enjoying my work! After all I write for your entertainment! I based Aria a lot on myself, I have a tendency to say what I think and not hold myself back ( which can get me into trouble ) I hope you enjoy my next updates and where the story goes!

 **Guest comment on Chapter 6:** At first I was not sure about this but I'm really enjoying this story. I love how you are portraying Daryl- I am not too sure but guess this is going to be a romance between Daryl and Aria at least I hope so- I don't know if the setup of your pages is on purpose but I think it's easier to read a story without the paragraphs being indented, just an observation. Good Job and hope you find the time to update soon.

 **Little Old Me:** Thank you for your honesty! I'm glad I managed to change your mind and sway you to continue reading! Yes, I'm still very nervous about Daryl's character as one little slip up and it can completely ruin him but I'm trying my hardest to make sure he is right! Yes, there will be an eventual romance between Aria and Daryl. I didn't want them to instantly fall in love, because one it isn't very realistic and two, it's not very true to Daryl's character. I personally don't believe he is the type to sweep a girl off her feet and bring her a bunch of red roses. As for the set up, I do apologize for that. Copy and paste has not been my friend for the past few days and I haven't had a chance to check my chapters over but now I've sorted it and hope it's easier to read!

 **Guest Comment on Chapter 2:** She's quite ungrateful and a bit of a b*** right now...hopefully she can redeem herself. This is a really good story. However, I would suggest that you edit your summary. I admit I skipped over this story several times before finally clicking on it...because of your summary. It makes no sense, and I figured English may not be your first language. However, the story is very well written, so I am confused on why the summary is such a mess. Keep up the good work though with the story!

 **Little Old Me:** I can see where you are coming from with that comment but in all honesty, I do believe I would react in a similar manner. Of course they saved her life but if you really think about it, she's woken up disorientated and locked in a cell, surrounded by people she does not know. She has no idea what their intentions are and she has this man, who instead of being understanding is insulting her. I think anyone would react in that way or another. It also doesn't help that Aria is very very stubborn! But I hope you feel differently about her later on.

Oh yeah, I've sorted that out as I said before copy and paste seemed to want to annoy me haha! And it's funny you say that about the English thing, I'm actually from London, England! I'm probably not doing my country proud haha! But yes, thank you so much for investing your time in my story and I hope I do not disappoint you in later chapters!

 **Guest comment on Chapter 4:** How old is Aria? 12 or 13?

 **Little Old Me:** Ahaha! What do you mean by that comment? If you mean that she behaves like a child, I can see that. But I believe it's more to do with the fact that she's stubborn as hell and has very deep trust issues. She was shot by a man she had loved her whole life and has now been locked in a cell, surrounded by people she does not know. Given her personality and past, I don't think she's going to be a ray of sunshine around them. I know that myself would try to escape if I was locked up, I don't know about you.

 **This chapter is a little longer than the rest because I really wanted to get in the interactions between Aria and the group and also how she feels about this new situation.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

I stood deathly still, allowing the clear droplets to invade my filthy skin and I watched as the water turned into a muddy brown at my toes. I began to scrub at my arms until they stained red attempting to get rid of the dirt that clung to my skin. I tried to avoid enticing my present wound, afraid that any pressure could unravel the stitches. So I ignored that area completely and began to rub the grime off my face.

When my complexion was clear, I grabbed the shampoo bottle from my side and began to pour the liquid onto my hair before massaging it into my scalp, making sure I got rid of all the leaves and matted blood from my locks. I smiled in satisfaction when I could finally comb my fingers through my hair without pulling at chaotic knots.

It had been so long since I'd had the luxury of a shower that i didn't want the experience to end. It was only the thought of Carol waiting patiently behind the curtain that I had began to rush my movement.

I quickly twisted my wet hair up into a messy bun using the spare hair band that I kept glued to my wrist and grabbed the towel hanging on a rail. I wrapped it firmly around my waist before pulling the curtain back and facing a smiley Carol.

"Everything okay?" She asked nodding towards the shower.

"Everything is dandy" I smiled warmly. It was funny how having a shower had changed my mood completely. Finally being clean had made me feel more connected to my previous self. I no longer felt like I was in a stranger's body.

"I brought you some fresh clothes, figured you wouldn't want to wear your old ones" She turned around picking up a pile of fabrics from a bench before turning around and gesturing for me to take them.

"You didn't have to, these are your resources" I hesitated before taking the pile, worried that I would be using up all their supplies.

I knew I'd had the last of their medical supplies after being shot twice, granted the second time being by one of their arsehole group members but still I didn't want to be the reason as to why they had no clothing left.

She waved her hand dismissing my comment completely "It's fine, we can always get some more"

I nodded my head in response figuring that there was no point in arguing about the matter. I knew my protests would be shot down. One thing I noticed about Carol was that she was very persistent.

A cold chill swept through my body making me realise my current naked state and I wondered for a second if Carol was going to keep watch as I changed. I assumed she didn't bat that way with the looks she sent towards Daryl, but you could never be too sure.

As if she read my mind a small blush formed on her cheeks and she quickly began to rush her movement, scurrying towards the door. She paused before leaving and turned her head in my direction.

"I'm glad you are considering joining the group, it would be nice to have more females around"

I smiled in response, feeling gratitude for the kindness the group had shown me so far, minus being locked up. They didn't have to share their resources with me or even give me a place to stay but they had and words couldn't express how grateful I was for this action.

Before the prison, I was barely making it alive but now secured by numbers I might have a fighting chance.

Leo had tried to take everything from me, he left me physically and mentally scarred hoping I wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces.

But I did.

As long as I roamed this destroyed earth, I wasn't going to allow him to win. I was going to make sure I survived, not just for myself but to prove to him that he couldn't ruin me. I'd always get back up and fight.

My father didn't raise a coward.

I quickly pulled on the dark red flannel shirt and ripped jeans that Carol had given me, making sure I was gentle when pulling the fabric over my thigh. The area was still extremely tender and hurt like a bitch.

I inwardly cursed Daryl to the high heavens for inflicting this injury in the first place. Even though deep down I understood his reasons for doing so, I still couldn't comprehend that he'd actually shot me.

Part of me believed that he had enjoyed shooting me down, after all I hadn't been the most pleasant host for the past week.I just couldn't help myself in riling the southerner up, I enjoyed seeing the rage oozing from his skin. He was so easily unhinged, he practically walked into my insults and demands.I knew that our personalities clashed and I thanked God that the prison was big enough for me to avoid him otherwise more hell would break loose.

"Aria, you okay in there?" I heard the muffled tone of Carols voice behind the door and realized I had been standing transfixed in my thoughts for the last ten minutes.

She was probably concerned for my well being or either thought I had taken up my idea of trying to escape through the plug hole.

I'm sure it was the first option.

I quickly brushed the stray hair from my eyes and began to walk towards the door sucking in a deep breath and taking hold of the handle my hand shaking slightly. An overwhelming sense of nerves consumed me and I hesitated before opening the door.

A million thoughts entered my mind, a swirling vortex of toxic thoughts.

I'd only met a selected few of Rick's group. What if they didn't like me? What if they still saw me as a threat and didn't take kindly to me roaming around the prison? What if not all of Rick's group were as kind as Carol, Glenn and Maggie? What if they disagreed with Rick's decision and took matters into their own hands?

I violently shook my head at that last thought, ashamed that I would even think of such a thing. So far I had not been given any reason to think my life was in danger but I couldn't quite shake the memory of Leo's green orbs staring deep into my soul as he pulled the trigger.

I had trusted that man for ten years and he betrayed me.

Who's to say people I've only known for a week would do the same?

At that thought, the image of the sincerity in Rick's blue eyes when I told my tale made me question all my was a good man, that was very clear. He had let me stay when it would have been easy to dispose of me just like Leo had.

And for that I will always hold a flag for Rick Grimes.

Realizing I had again been pulled in by my own thoughts, I let out a deep breath and pulled the door open, smiling at the sight of Carol leaning on the wall across from me.

She quickly straightened up and reciprocated the look on my face.

"I was worried you might have fainted or something"

I had to bite my lip to stop the tears from escaping at the genuine concern glistening her in her bright eyes. I still couldn't get used to this type of care, it had been so long since id experience it, I didn't know how to react.

"Jeans were just a bit tight" I lied quirking my lips up slightly to force a smile, which she seemed to have noticed but for once decided to not press further.

"Well everyone's out for lunch so I'll show you around before letting you meet the rest of the group" She began to walk down the narrow corridor and I followed closely behind, my eyes scanning the grey design.

I wondered what had happened to all the inmates during the apocalypse, the place seemed to be completely empty.

We came across a large cell block, with a numerous amount of cells distributed within. I noticed a vaguely large staircase leading up to a balcony that allowed you to access more cells. A blue mattress placed firmly on the cold ground with a few items that I could not make out strayed around it caught my attention and I quirked a quizzical brow at Carol, who noticed this action and chuckled lightly.

"Daryl didn't want to sleep in a cell"

"Figures" I muttered under my breath, trying to hide the fact I understood why he would prefer the balcony.

If I had a choice I'd rather be as far away from the cells as possible. The whole concept didn't settle well with me.

She began to walk forward and I nearly crashed into her back when she stopped short at what seemed to be a vacant cell.

"This will be your cell"

I stepped around her and glanced into what seemed to be an upgrade from my previous cell. This one had a bigger space and table in which I could put items on. I even smiled slightly at the mirror placed on the wall, knowing that forgetting my own face was one of my biggest fears.

My eyes flickered towards the perch in which lay my enemies items. I guess avoiding him was going to be proven difficult.

From my cell I could unfortunately see all his movement. A dark thought crept through my mind of sabotaging his stuff but I pushed that image away knowing it would only cause chaos.

"He's not as bad as you think he is" Carol's voice made me jump an inch, as I had forgotten about her presence for a short moment.

I began to register what she was saying and couldn't help but snort.

"And pigs can fly, the man is insufferable"

"He's just different" She shrugged a distant look in her eyes and the question about their relationship was on the tip of my tongue desperately wanting to slip out.

Even though I couldn't care less about the rednecks romantic adventures, I was still curious as to what they were and how it had blossomed. They were both polar opposites, I couldn't understand how it had worked but I guessed opposites attract.

"Until he proves otherwise I'm still going to think he's an arsehole" I said sourly crossing my arms over my chest as I lean against the wall.

"Daryl isn't like the other men, his acts of kindness is shown in different ways, he looked for my Sophia every day when she went missing"

I suddenly felt that familiar ache of sadness flutter in the pit of my stomach as I stared at the grief openly expressed on Carols face. I knew that look all to well. I'd seen it on my Mothers face the day my father died and I saw it lurking every time I looked at my reflection.

Without thinking about it, I lean forward and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze to let her know she wasn't alone. She glanced up at me with a grateful look in her glassy eyes and I smiled warmly in response.

For a few seconds we stayed in peaceful silence remembering the ones who had fallen and I wanted to ask her more about Sophia but knew this wasn't the right moment to do so.

Carol hastily wiped the tear that had escaped down her cheek before opening her mouth to speak.

"We better get you some lunch I bet you are starving"

All the previous grief from before had disappeared, a small smile replacing the grimace. I nodded in response, removing my hand from her shoulder and placing them in the back pocket of my jeans.

She began to walk towards where we had came from and I trailed behind, that nervousness from early seeping in again. I wanted to shake myself for getting worked up about such a trivial thing. If they hated me it was their problem not mine.

Carol opened a massive door and I flinched as I squinting at the sunlight blaring into my face, my eyes needing to adjust to the brightness having been in the dark for the last week.

We walked down a few stairs and I then began to recognise the courtyard in which I had ran through in an attempt to escape.

Now seeing how vast it was I almost wanted to laugh at how stupid I'd been to think I had a winning chance of escaping.

My eyes flickered towards the swarm of mangled corpses pressing their decomposed bodies against the fences hoping to reach their living meal and I shivered at the thought of them breaking through. I eyed the large planks securing the metal and I couldn't help but wonder how long they would last.

I felt Carol stop in front of me and I diverted my attention from the fence to the small canopy in front of me. A ray of benches and chairs scattered across the ground with humans eating merrily, a quiet buzz of chatter amongst them.

I noticed from afar Maggie and Glenn sat close together eating their food, whilst participating in their own private conversation. Rick and a pretty brown hair woman I did not recognise sat on the table next to them, talking to what seemed to be a young boy sporting a sheriffs hat.

For a moment I just stared transfixed at the youth, having not seen anyone younger than myself for quiet a while. I felt a mixture of happiness and sadness at this information, knowing that he would never be able to have a real childhood. It was not easy for an adult to deal with what our world had become, I couldn't begin to imagine how a child would deal with the circumstance.

I noticed a few members that I had not yet met from the group, one being a strong built American American male with a shaven head who sat amongst a petite blonde girl, who seemed to be in her late teens and rather nervous of her surroundings. Beside her was a older narrowed faced dirty blonde woman, who seemed to hold a constant frown as she picked at her canned vegetables.

I felt like someone was missing and I began to look for that familiar pair of angel wings and angry scowl, hoping I could annoy him with my presence. I found myself slightly disappointment when I couldn't find him and wondered where his annoying arse had headed off to.

Hopefully stuck in a bear trap.

"Aria I see you've joined us" I quickly pulled my attention away from my search, finding that Rick had finally noticed my presence and had stood up from his chair.

I was suddenly hyperaware that all eyes were on me and I shifted uncomfortably in my stance trying to focus on the sheriff and nothing else.

"Everyone this is Aria, our new member"

No one had moved from their seats or even spoken a mere word and I felt the embarrassment flush to my cheeks.

My earlier assumptions had flooded through me and I thought I was going to be sent to the firing squad but I was very surprised when the American American spoke, his voice loud and booming.

"Well come on and sit and eat up girl, you look like skin and bones"

This had caused a chorus of laughter to echo throughout the group and I felt myself sigh with relief, letting my tense muscles relax.

I sheepishly began to walk towards the open seat the man had gestured to and sat down. I crossed my hands over in my lap and nervously played with my fingers feeling like I'd been thrown in the deep end.

I despised feeling out of place. It had been one of the subjects Leo and I, used to argue about a lot. In post apocalypse times, he had worked in a firm that monthly threw extravagant parties, that I, as his girlfriend would have to unfortunately attend. I spent most of my time alone by the buffet table eating all the food as he mingled with obnoxious people I did not know. Looking back now, the only real positive note to that experience was the free champagne and food. I'd usually finish the night out of my face intoxicated throwing up on the trophy wives Prada shoes.

Oh how I miss those times.

I smiled in thanks when Carol placed a plate in front of me and began to slowly eat, feeling the eyes of the three members on my table boring into my face.

"So what's your name?" The man asked and I swallowed my mouthful before speaking.

"Aria"

He smiled and I noticed that he had a large gap between his teeth "Nice to meet you Aria, I'm T-dog, this here is Beth" He pointed to the teenage girl, who smiled warmly when hearing her name " And this is Andrea" The sour faced woman only looked up for a split second before focusing on her food again, finding it more interesting.

I didn't take offence to her harshness figuring it might have to do with her personality, she didn't seem to want to mingle with anyone in the group in this precise moment.

"Rick said they found ya injured in the woods" T-dog stated taking a spoon full of vegetables as he waited for me to reply.

For a second I analysed his expression, wondering if he knew everything about my journey before the prison. It seemed as if he was genuinely curious, which must have meant only a selected few knew about me.

"Yeah, apocalypse fucked me up good" I laughed dryly taking a bite of the squirrel, trying to erase the image of their furry faces as I chewed.

"Yeah does that to everyone" T-dog nodded in agreement.

We began to eat in a comfortable silence and I only paused when I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I titled my head up finding the pretty brunette and young boy standing before me.

"Hi I'm Lori" She smiled and I instantly recognised her as Rick's wife. I noticed that closer she looked worn out and had dark circles lingering under her eyes. The memory of Rick's troubled face earlier echoed throughout my mind and I wondered if something was deeply wrong with her.

Before I could speak the boy beside her spoke his voice coming out clearly with a confidence that surprised me.

"I'm Carl nice to meet you Aria"

"Nice to meet you Carl" I couldn't help but notice the resemblance to Rick in his features. They both shared a deep set of kind blue eyes and defined facial structure. I glanced over and Lori, finding that she looked nothing like her son.

"What the hell is she doing ere?"

I didn't have to turn around to know whose booming rough southern voice that belonged to. My lips quirked up into a smirk as I slowly turned around to find Daryl beside Rick, pointing an angry figure in my direction.

"She's in the group now, we discussed this Daryl" Rick said with an authoritative tone as he calmly put a hand on Daryl's shoulder to stop him from charging at me.

I strangely wanted Daryl to lunge, so it would give me an excuse to get payback for the wound he had caused. I was thinking a hard kick to the groin would be a great start.

"There were no discussion you just stated, the Woman's insane Rick"

"Speak for yourself" I spat back, not liking that he was talking as if I weren't there. I also didn't appreciate him painting a horrific picture of me in front of everyone.

Daryl turned his head in my direction when hearing my voice, his blue eyes narrowing at my frame "You better watch your mouth Girl"

"Just stating facts, you are the one going all crazy right now causing a scene"

He took a dangerous step forward and growled when Rick placed a hand on his chest pushing him backwards "I'd shut ya mouth right now if yer know what's good fore' ya"

Subconsciously I stepped forward and waved an angry hand in the air, becoming furious with his behavior "Whatcha gonna do huh? Shoot me again? All you can do is hide behind those arrows of yours sunshine"

"I'm gonna stomp your ass" An animalistic roar escaped his throat, his fist tightened at his sides as he lurched forward.

In a instant I felt a rough hand yank me backwards, the body attached to it blocking my path, keeping a safe distance between me and Daryl, who seemed to be held tightly by Rick in a vice grip. I looked up at the shaven head in front of me and silently thanked T-dog for stepping in.

"That's enough you too" Rick yelled his face turning red with annoyance as he let go of a struggling Daryl. He pointed a direct finger at both of us and I wanted to cower away in embarrassment feeling like a school child being told off by a teacher.

"You both are gonna be on watch tonight, yer either sort out your differences then or afterwards you avoid each other, I ain't having either of you disrupt the group because yer can't play nice"

"Whatever" Daryl grumbled seeming to have cooled off as he picked up the squirrels, he must have brought from the woods earlier and brought them over to the furthest table away as began to skin them with a knife he had pulled from his back pocket.

"That okay with you Aria?" Rick asked in a tone that said the decisions had been made whether I liked it not. So I just nodded my head in annoyance before sulkily paying attention to my dirty boots as I kicked at the mud on the ground.

I could not be on watch with Daryl, I'd end up pushing him off the guard tower.

 **So, what do you think so far guys?**

 **Be aware this chapter might have some mistakes! I haven't had the chance to look back yet but I desperately wanted to upload it for you so I didn't check through it! But I will soon after I regain the feeling in my fingers haha!**

 **Please comment with feedback as it helps me move forward! And as I said before there's a reason as to why I've made it so Aria and Daryl hate each other so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Answers:**

 **Guest on Chapter 7:** I am glad to see your update - this is another good chapter I enjoy a lot of angst and drama. I like the slow burn relationship between Daryl and aria. I agree that Daryl would not be able to fall in love at first sight. I just hope that they don't kill each other during watch. Another good job and can't wait for the next update.

 **Little Old Me:** Thank you very much! I'm glad to see you have enjoyed it! Yeah, when I first decided to write this piece I never intended for Daryl and Aria to fall head over heels in love straight away. I don't know about you, but myself as a reader, love the long process of two characters falling in love. I feel it always keeps me on my toes wondering when they'll share their first kiss! Ahaha well I won't say too much about that ;) You never know with the pair! And Rick won't be there to stop them!

 **Guest on Chapter 2:** Ugh. She's not a very likable person and pretty ungrateful.

 **Little old Me:** Thank you for your honesty! As I've stated before Aria isn't going to be everyone's cup of tea ( excuse my English reference ) and there's a reason as to why i've portrayed her in the way I have. It makes it all so much satisfying when she turns into a character people grow to love. I hope you continue to read my story despite your negative views towards the main character and I hope I sway your opinion of her!

 **BNWOKC** : I really like this story so far. Keep up the great work.

 **Little Old Me:** Thank you so much! It really means a lot to have such positive feedback with my work! I hope that I continue to make you feel this way in upcoming chapters!

 **Disney'sForgottenPrincess:** I enjoy how strong Aria is and don't even get me started on my thoughts about Leo. I would shoot him myself if i was in Aria's place. I also enjoy the foreplay between Daryl and Aria. Great story! Please continue!

 **Little Old Me:** Yes that is one of my favorite traits of Aria! Her ability to lift herself back up again. But as you will see in this chapter, sometimes her weakness does slip through! I added that aspect to make her more human! :) I'm glad you hate Leo, as the author I do hold a burning hatred for his Character! haha! And maybe one day Aria will get the luxury of doing so, who knows! ;) I love writing Aria and Daryl because they have an tendency of feeding off each others energies. She's not afraid to tell Daryl what she thinks and deep down I secretly think Daryl respects her because of that. Even though he would never admit it! I want them to hate each other because it makes it so magical when they reach that point of being able to stand being in each other presence, to more! Thank you for your interest in my story, it really means a lot and makes me happy to see that people enjoy the pieces I write!

Chapter 8

"You always looking fore' trouble ain't cha?"

I stopped mid ballad to face the narrowed blue eyes of my fellow companion. He was sat at a safe distance away from me, his cross bow placed firmly in his lap, making it easily accessible if needed to be used. I didn't miss the way his hand twitched towards the weapon when he spoke.

I would admit there had been a moment where I had contemplated the possibilities of hitting him with the butt of my shot gun and throwing him over the tower to the Walkers but I kept that dark thought to myself.

And besides, I wouldn't be able to carry his weight.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly knowing fully well that he was referencing to my attempt at trying to annoy him through song.

In all honesty, I did really enjoy singing, I think it was the one thing that kept me sane at times. I knew my vocal chords resembled the sound of a strangled cat, and for anyone listening it wasn't the most pleasant sound but it worked well in my advantage to annoy the hell out of Daryl.

As I stated before, I got a kick out of annoying the Redneck. His outbursts reminded me of a volcano erupting, the outcome being deadly for anyone within a small distance but the picture being beautiful. It meant that he had a fire within him, something I had myself. I wanted him to explode, to show that the apocalypse hadn't turn everyone into a emotionless ghost of their past self. Of course, I'd never admit this to Daryl.

"You know what" He said gruffly diverting his eyes towards the open field below us.

"Well no I don't because I don't speak caveman" I resorted back, emphasizing the nickname.

I grinned when I saw his shoulders tense and his fists clench around the crossbow at my comment. I expected him to resort back with an even harsher comment but was stunned when he kept silent and watched the open with his eye ocean blue eyes.

This out of character reaction made me decide to stop pressing his buttons for the time being and delve into the silence between us. Surprisingly enough it was quite peaceful.

Also, I thought if Rick had found out that I hadn't even tried to make a truce between the Redneck and I, my head would be served on a single platter. I wanted to leave a lasting impression on the Sheriff since I was planning on staying with their group as long as they had wanted me.

To be kicked out so soon would be horrific. I couldn't began to comprehend the thought of trekking it on my own. My last attempt had nearly taken my life, to do it again might actually succeed in doing so. It was also the fact that I really didn't want to be abandoned again. I didn't think my heart could take it.

I washed the haunting thoughts from my brain and stared ahead of me, soaking in the breathtaking scenery. The sun drowned in the horizon, warm amber circling it's ray of lights that glimmered in the darkness of the faded clouds. I could see the moon waiting patiently to make an appearance behind the curtain of thick abyss.

Starting at the sunset made me forget for a moment that the earth had turned into carnage, it was the distant sounds of the Walkers gargling as they clawed their way at the fence's that made me remember the harsh reality.

"You ever miss it?" I blurted out, and mentally cursed at myself for not thinking before I spoke. I tried to keep my stare forward as I felt his eyes instantly turn towards me, boring into the side of my face at the sound of my question.

"Miss what?" He asked a tint of irritation in his tone. I took no offence to it, knowing that's how he always sounded when responding to me.

I wasn't particularly in his good books.

I decided that I would have to carry on with the question, knowing that if I dismissed it, I'd make myself look silly.

"Do you miss what the world used to be like?" I titled my head to look at him, now finding that he was staring off into the distance an unreadable expression on his face.

A few silent moment passed and I wondered whether he was even going to respond to my question, so I was pleasantly surprised when he cleared his throat and spoke, his voice lower than usual.

"Ain't got nothin to miss"

I felt a twinge of sadness appear in the pit of my gut at his words. Even though I'd taken a disliking to him, I still desperately wanted to question him further on that comment. I wanted to know why his previous life wasn't worth missing. I thought most people had longed for the past but maybe I was wrong. It was a sad fate to believe the apocalypse hadn't affected your life in the slightest. My curiosity was pressing me to delve further into his life but I knew Daryl's nature and one slip up and you'd be snapped at like a rabid pit-bull. So I thought better of it and kept my mouth shut about the subject of his troubles.

An awkward silence washed over us and I thought I'd lighten the mood with some harmless rambling.

"I just really miss a good old chilly dog" I grinned in remembrance of the fast food. I'd kill to taste the warm fattening meat one last time "And nacho's God I loved nacho's" I could feel my stomaching screaming at the memory of the delicious cheesy goodness "And weirdly enough I miss the subway, it was nice being in a group of people underground that weren't trying to kill me, even though I'm pretty sure some of the people smelt just as bad as the Walkers"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Daryl shaking his head at my reminiscence as he fiddled with one of his bows. He looked up at me and I could have sworn a hint of a smirk was on his features.

"I'm sure you must miss some type of food" I stated suddenly wanting to have a genuine conversation with him. So far the only person I had spoke about the past with was Glenn, it would be nice to hear someone else's views and memories.

"I dunno" He mumbled keeping his gaze locked on the arrow he twisted around in his hand. I noticed that he wasn't the type to socialize, only when he was enraged, so it was surprised me when he even responded to me at times.

"Come on there must be something" I pressed my lips curling up into a crooked smile as I watched him wrack his brain for an answer.

"I guess I miss peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" He shrugged and I didn't look past the way he seemed to feel awkward about his answer and there was a hint of defense in his tone as if I were going to instantly judge him for his choice.

I nodded my head in acceptance and gave him a reassuring smile to show him, he wasn't stupid for his choice "I do like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich"

"Yer also like the sound of your voice don't cha?"

"It's the only thing I had when I was on my own" I sighed and the mood suddenly turned sullen. I wanted to curse at myself for constantly ruining whatever lightness there was. It was a rare occurrence for Daryl and I to not be ripping at each other's throats. I just had to stick my foot in it.

Daryl took in my melancholy comment and began to chew his finger nails as he became lost in his own thoughts. I'd kill to know what he was thinking. I hoped he didn't pity me for my time alone. I didn't take well to sympathy.

"I reckon I could probably talk a walker to death" I joked trying to lighten the mood but failed miserably when Daryl didn't seem to want to escape his own thoughts.

I decided to leave him to it, so I stood up and stretched my legs, sighing in satisfactions when I relaxed my tense muscles. I walked over to the edge of the tower glancing down at the Walkers aimlessly walking around, their disfigured and morbid figures causing my skin to crawl. I could still see the dried blood on their gaunt jaws from their last kill and I suddenly felt a burning hatred for their existence.

I lean down and picked up a few stray pieces of rubble from the ground, cupping them in my hand before using the Walkers faces for target practice. I sucked in a deep breath and began to throw the rubble at the Walkers, silently cheering when I caught one between the eyes knocking them off their feet.

"You run track or something?" I paused in my act of violence at the sound of Daryl's voice. I slowly turned around to find him staring intently at me, his expression blank as he waited for my answer.

"I used to when I was at high school why do you ask?" I crossed my arms over my chest and eyed him suspiciously wondering where he was heading with the question.

He better not be thinking of throwing me over the edge and seeing how fast I could run from the walkers, that had been one of my ideas.

"When ya escaped you ran pretty fast for a midget"

I rolled my eyes at his shameful insult about my height, I was a cute size, and began to wrack my brain for that specific memory. I knew I was acting on impulse but I didn't think I was that far ahead from him. I would say a good few metres and that was with a head start.

"I guess I was just having a good day"

"I thought yer might have been a goner"

"Me too" I brushed the subject off, not wanting to remember the time I was stupid enough to think I had a chance at escaping. My stupidly had caused a gaping hole in my thigh and a seething Redneck. I was just blinded by desperation that I could not see that Rick's group had good intentions from the start. I just assumed everyone was a clone of Leo.

My fist hardened around the rubble in my hand and I couldn't care less that I had probably cut myself on the sharp edges, too enraged at the thought of my ex lover. I had this overwhelming urge to release my anger and found that the growling creatures below would help me in doing so.

I stalked over to my shot gun and lifted it up to rest it on my shoulder before walking over to the edge and beginning to focus on my targets. I squinted my eyes, sucking in a deep breath and remembered my time at target practice before slowly pulling the trigger and knocking down a female Walker in a stingy summer dress.

I smiled when I shot her right in the nose, thinking I'd be rusty after not having used a gun for a while. I felt this consuming sense of relief every time I pulled the trigger and mentally imagined every Walker was my ex. I replaced the dull lifeless eyes with his green ones and began to fire shot after shot, not caring when I missed the brain completely and ignoring Daryl's angry protests.

I went to reload my bullets but stopped short when the gun was ripped roughly from my grasp. I scowled at the hard blue eyes glaring back at me and I never wanted to punch someone so hard as I did Daryl right now.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed reaching out to take my weapon back and growling when he moved it away from my reach by lifting it high in the air. If it wasn't for my injured thigh I would have jumped up and grabbed it.

"What the hell am I doing? What are yer doing? You tryin summon every Walker in the god damn place" He exploded tossing my weapon angrily aside and stepping forward blocking me so I couldn't charge past him and retrieve it.

"I'm just eliminating the problem"

"What problem?"

"The problem" I repeated with a spitefulness in my tone. I didn't understand how he couldn't see it.

"What are yer on about Woman?!" He hollered looking at me as if I'd grown a new head.

"Them" I harshly pointed at the bodies crumpled below feeling my voice crack "They are the fucking problem, they've ruined everything" Hot blood flushed through my veins and the only sound I could hear was the rapid pounding of my heart. My eyes glassed over and I couldn't control the tears betraying me.

All I could hear, see and feel was Leo. Every lie he told, every moment he had convinced me that I mattered more to him than life itself. I wanted him dead, I wanted him to feel the pain I constantly felt. I wanted him to watch as I ripped his heart out of his chest and fed it to the Walkers. He had brought me up to put me down. I once was a sweet girl naive to the world and he had shown me that there was more to the small town I had lived in. I was so young and he was a handsome older male, that had taken interest in me. Everything about him reeled me in, his whole demeanor was intoxicating and addictive. For so long I lived off his being, his charm, his touch and his love.

If only I knew back then his true colors.

I watched him fall for another and I was too transfixed to do anything about it. If only I had left as soon as I had my suspicions then maybe I wouldn't be as wounded mentally and physically as I was now. I would have been escaped unscathed.

"Aria snap outta it" I felt Daryl's strong hands grip onto my shoulders as he shook me, in a attempt to bring me back to reality. My head felt like a Ferris feel as a continuation of thoughts echoed throughout my mind.

"For the love of God girl"

It was only when I felt a semi hard slap across my face that I abruptly remembered where I was and who I was with.

I stared dumbfounded at the mixture of worry and irritation in Daryl's features. He was so close that I could smell the musty scent of sweat and Earth oozing off his skin. His eyes flickered all over my face before focusing on the tear drop that fell from my chin onto my shirt, his expression turning unreadable.

I felt my face blush red at the thought of expressing my weakness to him, and I stepped back rubbing my face vigorously to erase any traces of moisture. I was so mortified that I had allowed myself to get as worked up as I did, especially in front of Daryl, that I began to hastily retrieve my stuff from the spot I was sitting in.

I was half way through pulling my jumper on when I felt a large hand grip onto my bicep yanking me backwards causing me to come face to face with an scowling Redneck.

"Where do yer think your going?"

I quickly shrugged his hand off and crossed my arms over my chest, wanting to escape the questions I knew he might ask.

"I'm gonna go check out the fences"

"You ain't supposed to be on yer own"

"I'll be in your sight" I said impatiently finding that I desperately wanted to hide from him for a while after the incident. I couldn't face those intimidating blue eyes for at least the rest of the watch.

He'd seen to much.

"What happened back there?" I inwardly cringed when he asked the question I was hoping I could avoid. I didn't know where to begin on the whirlwind of toxic thoughts that evaded my mind and I also knew he would never understand. He was never betrayed by someone he loved.

"Nothing happened" I said coldly, a challenge sparking in my eyes to dare him to press me further on the subject.

I could not prepare for what he did say.

"Yer ain't gonna do anything stupid are ya?" His eyes softened for a split second and I took a step back startled by his assumption. I couldn't help but react defensively, irritated that he thought I'd give up so easily. My father would slap me silly for letting people believe I was weak minded. He'd say all his hard work at making me strong would be washed down the drain. He taught me that weakness was the key to failure. I'd already spat on his memory for allowing Leo to corrupt me.

"I'm not! But why'd ya care if I did anyway? We ain't friends" I snapped back and I watched as his expression hardened, his jaw flexing. He took a menacing step forward, his face inches away from mine and I stood my ground, making sure I didn't cower away. It wasn't the first time we'd been this close.

"I don't care and don't think for a second I do" He said through his teeth, which only enticed the flames still present in my chest from earlier.

"Good then, you'll know to stay out of my way from now on"

"You stay outta my way and we won't have a problem"

"Good" I snorted at his threat which only provoked him more.

"Good" He grounded his teeth together looking down at me in disgust before stalking back towards his crossbow and focusing his attention on his arrows, acting as if I no longer existed.

I let out a frustrated sigh, spinning on my heels and storming down the stairs to leave the guard tower. I angrily swung the door open shivering when I felt the cold night air slice through my exposed skin. I began to walk towards the fences, feeling a pair of eyes watching my retreating frame from above.

 **So everyone what do you think so far?**

 **They were so so close at being civil weren't they?**

 **God Aria why do you always put your foot in it?**

 **But anyway, I know it's been a bit slow with the progress but there's a reason for that.**

 **A few more Chapters in and the real drama begin's ;)** **And I've said too much!**

 **I just want to say that thank you those who have Reviewed, Followed and Favorited my story so far! Your responses fuel me to continue!**

 **But anyway, I should be updating either tomorrow or the next day depending on my work schedule!**

 **Love you all! And see you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **This Chapter involves some violent descriptions so be warned.**

 **Apologies this chapter isn't as long as the rest! I just wanted to leave it on a specific bit.**

I had spent most of the morning attempting to avoid being lured into a conversation with Rick about the events of being on watch with Daryl. I didn't want to lie to him, but I also did not want him to know that we had almost killed each other once again.

The point of going on watch was to burn our bridges and call a truce, but that idea had crashed and burned instantly.

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to build a civil relationship with the redneck and I definitely couldn't now he'd seen me break down like the weak feeble woman I seemed to have become.

Whilst I checked for any disturbances at the fences I kept vigorously cursing myself for letting my guard down for a split second. I was mortified that he of all people had seen it. I'd spent so long keeping all the turmoil inside me hidden, one weak moment and the flood gates burst.

At least I would never let it happen again.

It also disturbed me that his instant assumption to my outburst was to think I'd act irrational and harm myself, as if I had no back bone. I'd been through too much, seen too much to give up now and he should know that.

Because I had tried to avoid Rick and a specific Redneck, I had somehow found myself roped into helping Carol do the laundry. One of things I did not miss from post apocalyptic times.

Cleaning the men's filth ridden underpants was not my idea of fun. It would only be remotely interesting if I had some itching powder to place in Daryl's boxes, but I think Carol wouldn't take lightly to that thought.

As I watched her hum quietly to herself as she scrubbed away at a pair of stained jeans, I couldn't help but want to question her about her relationship with Daryl.

For what I'd witnessed I didn't think Daryl was capable of holding a stable relationship, any use of contact he used had been quick or aggressive but maybe that's just the way he behaved towards me.

Who am I to assume that he isn't a loving caring person in the arms of Carol. Though I have to admit I had to resist the urge to laugh at that thought.

He wasn't exactly Romeo.

"Are you and Daryl an item?" I blurted out the words coming out in streams. I really wanted to slap myself seeing as it had been twice in two days that I couldn't seem to keep my thoughts to myself. I guess my brain didn't understand the concept of shutting the hell up.

Carol paused in her actively, her blue eyes widening as she stared directly at me, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, the embarrassment evident on her features. From her reaction I already knew the answer, it was all a matter of spoken proof.

"Are you and Daryl dating?" I asked calmly, finding my confidence to delve into her personal life.

I know it wasn't my place to pry, but when the world had turned to shit, you found yourself trying to amuse yourself with any signs of harmless gossip. Also, Daryl actually caring about another human being, sparked interest within me. I had him down as a lone wolf forced to work with a pack, not Casanova.

"Why would you ask that?" There was a hint of defence in her tone which pretty much answered my question.

I shrugged cooly "I just see things"

"What things?" She resorted back a sense of panic in her movement as she quickly placed the jeans back into the soapy bucket.

Just as I was about to delve into the specific "things" I was side tracked by Maggie's entrance.

"Hey Aria, would you mind helping out at the fences?" She smiled warmly, her short brown hair sticking to the side of her face due to the heat. She quickly brushed it away as she waited for my reply, which was instant wanting to get as far away from laundry as possible.

"Sure no problem" I roughly dumped the crumpled shirt that was in my hands back into the wash bucket and straightened out my disheveled clothes before following Maggie's retreating frame out into the courtyard. I could feel Carol's eyes boring into my back and I knew she'd want to press me further on the subject of Daryl later.

I found it quite hilarious how embarrassed she had got over my questions. It reminded me of a school girl crush. Don't get me wrong, It was a pleasant sight to see, being a massive contrast to all the death and destruction happening around us.

As soon as I stepped outside, I was greeted by the warm heat radiating from the beaming sun, I squinted my eyes through the brightness as I tried to focus on where Maggie's silhouette was heading.

I stumbled when a tall figure quickly blocked my path and I glanced up, my heart accelerating when I found Rick standing before me, his blue eyes surveying my face.

I inwardly cursed for my stupidity at thinking I could avoid the sheriff all day, I was bound to see him in such a small enclosure.

"Hey Rick" I said awkwardly swaying on my feet, looking over his shoulder to find Maggie had stopped her movement and was patiently waiting for me. I silently thanked her, knowing that she could be an excuse to leave and help me avoid this train crash conversation.

"Aria haven't seen you in a while" Rick said with slight suspicion in his tone and I knew he knew I had been purposely avoiding him.

"Just been helping Carol with laundry" I itched the top of my head and glanced around the courtyard diverting my attention to anything other than Rick's intimidating stare.

Lori and Carl were situated by the benches, Lori reading what seemed to be a text book to a bored looking Carl. T-dog was creating tonight's dinner, enthusiastically mixing the bland ingredients in a plastic bowl. I had no idea where Andrea was, and I already knew where Daryl was. I had to know so I wouldn't bump into him.

"Thought you might be avoiding me" He stated in a matter of fact tone and I almost choked on my saliva at his bluntness. He sure as hell didn't miss a thing.

I quickly regained myself and cringed when my voice came out a few octaves higher than my usual tone.

"Of course not Rick"

"You got something to tell me?" I couldn't help but want to squirm away from his question.

How could I tell him, that I'd done the opposite of what he had asked and fueled more hatred between the redneck and I.

I wanted to be part of his group and like he had said before, Daryl was a valuable member, I couldn't go around provoking him. It just didn't help that I fantasied about killing him half the time.

I gulped, my throat suddenly feeling dry and I could feel my cheeks heating up "There's nothing to tell Rick"

"Daryl said last night was okay, said you made a agreement to be civil"

"He did?" I tried to hide the surprise evident in my tone.

I couldn't understand why Daryl would lie about last nights events. Surely he would want to show Rick what a liability I was and hopefully get rid of me. After all, he hated my guts, he had protested it to me and others many of times. Telling the truth about how I had lost it and potentially caused danger for the group would work out in Daryl's favour.

So why did he lie?

"Yeah, why did that not happen?" Rick quirked a brow in question and I quickly shook my head, not wanting to rat Daryl out. Knowing that if the truth did come out, it would only look bad on myself.

"No that did happen"

"Cause I do want both of you to work well, gonna need you on the supply run"

"Don't worry Rick, we won't cause a problem" I half lied, knowing that I wouldn't purposely provoke him unless he decided to push my temper. I wasn't going to let him walk over me that was sure.

"Okay good to hear" He said still not convinced and I noticed how his eyes flickered over to his son and wife, a distant look forming on his face.

"I better go help Maggie clean the fences" I stated grabbing his attention after a few seconds. He nodded his head in agreement and began to walk towards his family, his strides forced and detached.

I saw that Maggie had been watching our whole exchanged and I smiled at her in suggestion that we should continue our journey and was pleased when she carried on walking.

As we passed the looming guard tower I purposely diverted my eyes to the ground, not wanting to catch sight of the person I had been avoiding all day.

I paused in my movement as soon as Maggie stopped short, watching as she leant over to pick up the weapons used to disperse the Walkers crawling at the fences.

I caught the crowbar she threw towards me with both hands and began to follow her towards the fences, trying not to gag at the rancid scent of death purging the air. I pinched my nose and blinked a few times, letting the water exit my eyes, numbing the sting the smell had caused.

As we moved in closer to the edge of the fence my eyes scanned the worryingly amount of walkers scattered across the open. Since yesterday they seemed to have multiplied. My stupid stunt yesterday most likely being the cause of it.

"Ain't looking good is it?" Maggie asked staring straight ahead at the heaps of decomposed bodies fighting to get to their next meal.

It was terrifying how determined they were to sink their teeth into flesh.

I swallowed the vile that I had formed at the back of my throat "No not at all"

"Those planks should hold the fence up, for now all we gotta do is kill as many as we can" She stated before lunging her pole straight into the eye socket of a male Walker.

I tried not to let my stomach contents erupt as I heard the loud squelching sound of their brains being destroyed.

There were once people. People I would walk past in the street, people I'd speak to at the bus stop. Someones cousin, parent, son and daughter. I would never be able to get used to it.

"The more we kill the less pushing the fence"

When she killed another, I brought myself back to reality and sucked in a deep breath calming my shaking hands before violently shoved the end of my crowbar into a Walkers head, dodging backwards to avoid the blood splatter.

"You sure is ugly" I scrunched my face up in disgust as I pulled the metal out from its skull.

This routine continued for a while until I no longer felt bothered by the destruction before me.I had gotten through a good amount of Walkers when a sight in the clearing caused me to pause in my action. I moved closer to the fence attempting to get a closer inspection at the figure that seemed to be running in the distance.

"Aria do you see that? Is someone run-"

It was that familiar waves of brown hair that caused my weapon to slip through my fingers and plummet to the cold ground. It was that fresh olive skin peeking out from underneath the dirt, grime and dried blood that had me sprinting towards the opening gate despite Maggie's protests. It was that tall lean frame that once held bulk to it that had me roughly unlocking the gate.

And it was those bright green eyes that had me running out into the opening, the smell of death so intoxicating and breath taking, hundreds of disfigured arms reaching out to snatch my flesh causing my heart to pound so aggressively against my rib cage that I was afraid it would burst through my chest.

"Girl what the hell are ya doing? I'm telling yer get back here now!"

"Aria no, you can't go out there, there's too many, come back, it's not safe"

"I swear to fucking Christ Woman, don't make me come after yer"

"What the hell is happening? Are you insane? It's too dangerous"

"Everyone grab a weapon, if they get too close we shoot them down, do it now that's a order"

I didn't care that in the distance I could hear every curse word under the sun escaping Daryl's throat as he watched me run, I didn't care that Maggie was screaming frantically for me to come back, I didn't care that Rick was already ordering people to grab their weapons ready to shoot down the Walkers surrounding my sprinting frame.

All I cared about was getting to him.

I needed to save him.

And then I was going to kill him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Because this is the tenth Chapter trust me there will be some action!**

 **WARNING: This Chapter contains gore and violence.**

All I could hear was the rapid pounding of my heart in my chest and the beating of my blood pumping in my ears as I desperately focused on my target and not the herd of Walkers longing for my flesh. There was a sharp ringing in my ears from the echo of gunshot coming from the prison and a few times an arrow had merely skimmed my head in attempt to sink into the closest Walker. I was unsure if it was on purpose, Daryl's way of saying I was in big trouble but right at this precise moment I did not care.

I was so close.

I could see _him_ running, frantically searching for any sign of human life. I was aware he had not seen my presence just yet, which was good. It meant I would be a terrific surprise.

A female walker lunged for my arm catching me off guard and I recoiled, reaching for the knife in my back pocket and plunging it into her head, blood spattering all over my frame. I groaned as I struggled to pull the knife out of her skull and let out a yelp when I felt a grimy had latch onto my shoulder, their sharp bony fingers digging into my flesh.

I felt myself being whirled around aggressively to come face to face with a Walker, whose' eyes were missing leaving a black soulless hole staring straight at me. I felt all the blood in my body run cold at the sight and I froze in terror, unable to pull my eyes away from its ghastly towering features. His mouth twitched and drooled, craving for its next meal and just as it was about to lunge for the kill an arrow went straight through its head causing it to crumple to the ground and pull me down with it.

Just as I was about to thank Daryl, I landed straight on top of its mangled body, and I felt my stomach lurch as the pungent smell of death crawled up my nostrils. I could hear the sound of more approaching and quickly my body found itself, discovering how to move again and I jumped up scanning the area for him.

 _He_ was closer now, so close I could almost make out the details of his face. The way lack of nutrition had caused his cheek bones to be more prominent, the dark shadows looming under his eyes, the scruffy beard that had attached to his face. His green eyes wide as he surveyed the scene before him.

My revengeful side enjoyed the terror in his eyes, whereas the part that had loved this man for ten years had wanted to save him.

But then I remembered how easy it was for him to dispose of me, to completely shatter any love that had once been held between us, all for someone he barely knew. I felt this toxic thunder explode in my chest at everything this man had done and it took all I had not to throw my knife into his thick skull right this second.

I sucked in a deep breath and continued with my sprint, darting out the way of the remaining Walkers that had yet been taken out by Rick's group. I silently thanked him for having my back, even though I'd purposely disobeyed him on numerous occasions and was probably going to be kicked out as soon I stepped foot on his grounds.

I just hoped he understood why I had to do this.

I stopped short when I was a few meters ahead of him, it was only when he turned his head that he noticed my presence, a glimmer of hope sparking in his eyes, I wanted to laugh at the fact he was yet to realise who I was. I guess I was that easy to forget.

He began to ran towards me, a ray of words streaming out of his mouth, all in thanks for his rescue.

If only he knew he was finalising his death sentence.

He quickly stopped when he was a few feet away, hunching over and gathering his breath, a soft wheeze escaping his throat. I stared blankly at his frame, my whole body draining of any emotion.

I never thought I'd see him again, and now I had I could only shut my emotions off, unable to bare the whirlwind of feelings consuming me. My stomach twitched and swirled around, I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from throwing up my lunch.

I watched as he slowly stood up, ready to look at his savior and as soon as our eyes locked, I watched all the colour drain from his face, his mouth moving wordlessly unable to form any words. We stared at each other for what felt like forever. It was the distant sound of gunshots that brought us out of our trance.

"Aria is that you-It can't be" He stared in disbelief, his head slowly shaking as if it were all a dream and he was going to wake up from the harsh reality.

"Like seeing a ghost right?" I said with so much spite in my tone, I could have killed him with that let alone.

"You were supposed to be dead" He said more to himself than me and I felt my shattered heart crack even more at the fact there was no remorse or apology in his tone. I was merely a being he once conversed with. He'd completely disregarded the love we once shared- that I once shared for someone else. It was only then when I didn't catch sight of that red firey hair I detested with a passion that I realized he was on his own.

"Wheres the dog? You get bored of her t-"

It was so quick, I could not have seen it coming. In a matter of seconds Leo extended his arm plunging it into my stomach sending me barreling backwards onto the hard ground. There was searing pain in my side as I realised I must have landed on the knife in my back pocket and I groaned as I slowly brought myself to my feet, staggering and wiping away the blood that trickled out the side of my mouth.

"You were supposed to stay the fuck dead"

Just as both of my feet touched the ground, I felt his large hands shove into my shoulders and I stumbled, letting out a wail in pain at the harshness of his movement. I gritted my teeth and regained myself staring at his dilated eyes with a deadly look plastering across my face.

"Fucking stop hit-" A whooshing sound passing my ear caused me to pause my sentence and I watched as an arrow went flying into Leo's shoulder causing him to fall to his knees in anguish. He withered around in pain, and my lips curled up into a sickly smirk hoping he felt every last minuscule of it.

Releasing the arrow had came from close range, I tilted my head and saw Daryl and Rick sprinting towards us, an element of pure rage surging through their strides. By now they had taken out all the Walkers and the smile dropped from my face knowing I was in deep trouble.

It was Daryl that had reached me first tightly gripping onto my wrist so hard that my hand went numb and yanking me forward so I was a few inches away from his face. I gritted my teeth when the knife inched further into my flesh from the movement and I knew he saw my reaction but had decided to ignore it.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He growled, and I flinched at the fury burning in his blue eyes. A wave of emotion crashed over me at his presence, having not seen him since yesterday's events and seeming him look at me in absolute disgust made my stomach sink.

"You don't-"

"You tryin kill yourself? Or ya trying get everyone else killed? cus of ya dumb ass I swear Woman-"

"Listen Daryl you don't-"

"I aint listening to ya, I'm sick of listening to ya, you are getting on my last nerve, running out into a herd like its a picnic, I'm sick of saving your ass, next time I'll-"

"Who the hell is this?" Rick's booming authoritative voice cut Daryl short and caused him to drop my arm. I quickly flexed my hand in order to regain the feeling in my fingers and focused my attention on the sight before me, too mortified to even cast a quick glance in Daryl's direction.

Rick held a pale looking Leo by the collar, his blue eyes wide with anger as he stared directly at me, impatiently waiting for a reasonable explanation for disobeying him. For a moment I wished I had waited and informed Rick about Leo's presence but I knew if that were the case I wouldn't have been able to get a minute alone with him. I didn't want to defy Rick, I had grown fond of the man, I just couldn't let the opportunity go to waste.

I felt my throat go dry and I desperately wracked my brain in order to reply, but found myself speechless from his intimidating stare. It was only when he yelled the question again that I grimaced and responded in a stream of utterances.

"Listen Rick, you know who he is"

"What do ya mean girl?" Daryl said gruffly stepping forward and lifting a disorientated Leo by the chin to get a better look at his complexion "I ain't seen em before"

"She's fucking crazy man" Leo slurred drool dripping from his chin and just hearing his hoarse voice sent me into a frenzy. I saw red as I lunged forward my hands closing in a vise grip around his neck, my fingers digging into his jugular. His mouth fell open as he tried to instinctively fight back but drew weak as my grip grew tighter around his throat, causing his breath to stop short. Through the rapid pounding of my heart and ringing sound echoing throughout my ears, I could distinctly hear the sound of yelling but I was too focused on my target to care.

I was intent on stopping his black heart.

I was only brought back to reality when rough hands circled around my waist, aggressively wrenching me back, whilst another pair of hands pried me off Leo's throat. I let out a gargled screech when I felt the sharp agonizing pain of pressure on my wound and instantly the hands let me go, moving to grip my shoulder incase I made a dash for it.

My eyes began to focus on the three figures before me, Rick helping a choking Leo to stand by holding his arms up, and Daryl holding me still, the fury in his eyes masked on his face with blankness.

Rick turned his attention to me and pointed a sharp finger in my direction, a harshness to his movement and I inwardly cringed at his dark facial expression. I hated that his annoyance was directed towards me. I wasn't the enemy here, the threat was in his grasp.

"You better tell me now what the hell is going on Aria, you run out the gate into a herd of Walkers putting us all in danger, just to fight with this guy and now you're trying kill him " Rick shook Leo slightly, which caused his face to scrunch up in agony and I couldn't help but enjoy the sight "You are really starting to make me regret ever letting you in"

"You don't understand Rick it's not-"

I didn't get a word in before Daryl bombarded me with his sour tone "It's not what it looks like ay? looks to me that you are a crazy bitch going after some guy"

A spark of heat surged up my spine and I turned my attention to Daryl, my jaw tightening and my fists closing at my sides resisting the urge to knock him the fuck out.

"You listen here arsehole" I spat the words leaving my mouth with so much conviction even Daryl took a minuscule step back "That guy there ain't 'some guy' ain't no saint, ain't no fucking innocent passer by" I pointed directly at the semi conscious Leo being held by a transfixed Rick "That is the guy who fucked a girl whilst I was in the next tent, who shot me and left me to rot in the woods to turn into a Walker, the guy who shat on my whole entire existence, so you call me crazy all you want but I sure as hell know you'd want to beat the live daylights out of him if it was you" I was so worked up I could feel my body beginning to shake and in an instant hot tears streamed down my face from frustration.

Hadn't they spent enough time around me to know I only behaved like this when Leo was involved? How could they think I'd jeopardise the group for a stranger? Hadn't I proved my loyalty enough?

"This is the guy?"

Both Rick and Daryl's faces portrayed masks of absolute bewilderment as their eyes flickered towards both Leo and I unable to comprehend what was happening before them. As soon as the information registered in their heads, I watched as Rick flung Leo's frame to the floor in disgust, whilst Daryl stormed over to his crumpled state, a look of determination in his features as he twisted the arrow sticking in his shoulder, causing Leo to jerk up in shock.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" He growled, roughly lifting him from the under arms, starting to drag his body across the muddy ground towards the prison, whilst Leo withered around in an attempt to struggle free . It was stupid on Leo's part to even try to escape, having learnt the hard way that with Daryl around that option definitely wasn't easy.

"Let me fucking go you Redneck animal fucker" As soon as the words left Leo's lips I anticipated what was going to happen next.

" Only one person can call me a Reckneck and get away with it" Instantaneously, Daryl drew his fist back and sent it crashing into Leo's nose, sending his head snapping backwards and a definite crush to echo throughout the air. His body went limp in Daryl's grasp and I couldn't help but contain the joy I felt at seeing him do that. I almost wanted to run and hug Daryl but new I would only be pushed aside seeing as he was in no mood for affection and wasn't one for it anyway. So instead I watch Daryl roughly drag a lifeless Leo away not caring if he was pulling him through mangled Walker corpses.

In a flash, Rick moved to stand in front of me, his anger replaced with worry and silent apologies as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder, his eyes roaming all over my face.

"I didn't know Aria, I thought you were putting our group in danger on purpose, If I had known I would have shot him down myself"

"It's okay I understand Rick" I shakily brought a hand up and hastily wiped away the moisture from my cheeks, suddenly feeling embarrassed for letting my emotions get the better of me. I just couldn't seemed to push through the thick haze seeing Leo had caused. It felt as if I were trapped in a nightmare.

I swayed on my feet overwhelmed and winced, finally feeling the extent of my injuries. Rick noticed this and quirked a brow, quickly moving around to inspect my wound and I heard him curse under his breath.

"He stab you?"

I looked over my shoulder at him and shook my head "No, he pushed me and I fell on my knife"

"Son of a bitch" He spat, running a hand through his mop of messy curls. His eyes flickered towards the direction Daryl had gone and I watched as he let out a small whistle through his teeth, causing Daryl to pause in his action and glance back at Rick.

"You put him in one of the cells in death row and you lock the bastard in, we'll deal with him later"

Daryl nodded his head in understanding, his eyes for a few seconds flickering towards me an unreadable expression on his face before carrying on with his journey.

I frowned, confused as to what that moment meant before focusing my attention back on Rick his eyes filled with a thousand words that he couldn't begin to say.

He let out a long breath "We ain't gonna go easy on him Aria, we need to know where he was running from, and what he was running from, it could be a threat to our group, I think it's best if you aren't around when-" I instantly knew what he was going to say and I couldn't allow him to make that decision for me.

I shook my head in disagreeance, the only time I'd ever disagree with his orders again "Rick I need to be there, you know what he did, I need to do this"

He stared at me for a few seconds, his eye's portraying the inner battle inside his head as I pleaded with him. I couldn't sleep knowing the man who had ruined my life was only a few feet away, and not knowing their plans with him. I needed to get the truth out of him, I needed to know why he had destroyed every last essence of my soul, without as so much as a sorry. I needed to be alone with him so I could make him feel every bit of pain I felt that day. I wanted him to beg for his life just like I had begged for mine. I wanted him to cry at night just like I had every night since that day. I wanted him to be as miserable as I was and I couldn't let Rick know those dark thought, he wouldn't begin to understand. I didn't want him to look at me like he had when he had found Leo and I, like I was a monster.

I couldn't handle that, not from Rick of all people.

What surprised me was the deep understanding embedded in Rick's features as he spoke his next choice of words "I aint gonna stop you being there, just telling you that you are one of the group now and we got your back, you wanna leave at any time you can"

A warmth spread through me and my lips curled up into a huge smile exposing my teeth and without thinking about it I leant forward and wrapped my arms around Rick's bulky frame, embracing in a hug. For a moment he seemed startled and I heard a light chuckle escape his throat as he regained himself gently wrapping his arms around my waist, making sure he avoided my injured side.

"Thank you Rick so much" My voice was muffled against his chest and it seeped with gratitude. Rick's group was honestly my saving grace and I couldn't thank them enough for everything they had done. I had on numerous occasions gave him reasons to question my place in their group and he had continued to stuck by me.

I would no longer have to face my demons alone.

 **So everyone, what are the thoughts? I would really love to hear some feedback! :D**


End file.
